¿Con el General o con el SOLDADO?
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: La felicidad opacada, recuerdos perdidos, lágrimas amargas, todo lo que ShinRa simboliza en su historia a pesar de haberle dado sonrisas, momentos inolvidables y amigos irremplazables ¿Que paso? Un desgraciado arranque de locura que termina arrojandola a otros brazos, igual de sufridos. la pregunta es... ¿Quedarse o intentar volver? [Sephiroth x Reader x Cloud]
1. Capitulo 1

_Nunca he sido buena para decidir, tampoco para enfrentarme a las consecuencias que lleve esa decisión. Pero ahora debo hacerlo, solo que no con cual debo ir... Si con el General que lo fue todo para mí o con el SOLDADO que me ha ayudado y cuidado sin condiciones..._

 _Y ahora, en lugar de decidir solo pienso en el cómo llegue a este punto tan horrible_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Me repites que es lo que vienes a hacer tu aquí?—pregunto el peli plateado con un tic en la ceja derecha, se sentía terriblemente ofendido, entendía que había una guerra y todo ese cuento pero esto era increíblemente absurdo

Él era el Gran General Sephiroth, SOLDADO de Primera clase, el soldado legendario y aunque si le daba muchísima pereza y absoluto fastidio no le veía el más mínimo sentido a tener una…

—Secretaria, ayudante, como quiera llamarle—respondió la mujer que estaba frente a él, restándole importancia. Vestía de forma sobria y elegante, un vestido negro que llegaba casi a la rodilla, sin mangas y un ligero corte en V, acompañado de unos tacones para por lo menos intentar llegarle a los hombros al peli plateado

Ella era (T/N) (T/A), realmente ella había pedido formar parte de los Turcos, pero el Director Lazard le coloco como secretaria del afamado Soldado, según él, estaba perfectamente capacitada para ayudarle al peli plateado, aunque no veía que eso fuera una razón valida

—Lo lamento por ti, pero no necesito secretaria, puedes ir a decirle eso a Lazard—gruño cruzado de brazos

—En primera, no soy una paloma mensajera precisamente, a menos que sea algo verdaderamente importante llevare el mensaje, en segunda no crea que yo pedí este puesto, yo solicite entrar con los Turcos, pero el director pensó que usted necesitaba alguien que le ayudara con su papeleo entre otras cosas que entran en el ámbito más político y escrito de su… profesión—explico. Sephiroth se levantó y se puso frente a ella con el ceño fruncido

—Hagamos algo más sencillo, tú te vas tranquilamente… y no te asesino—ofreció de forma seseante, examinándole y analizándole con sus fríos ojos verdes

Debía admitir que era atractiva, no muy voluptuosa pero tampoco se iba a los extremos de todo, cara redonda y piel blanca como la suya propia, cabello lacio color (C/C) que llegaba a su cintura en unos pequeños bucles y un flequillo que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos le llamaron la atención ya que no solo eran (C/O) sino que también tenía cierta matriz verde…— ¿Tuviste algún accidente en algún reactor?

—No—respondió de forma seca—Y por más que me amenace no me iré, quizás con el tiempo logre integrarme a los Turcos—dijo ella cortando el contacto visual y pasando a su lado, tomando un montón de papeles de su escritorio y girar sobre sus talones para caminar a la salida de la oficina—Que pase buena tarde—se despidió

Sephiroth sentía la necesidad de matar algo, como odiaba que le hablaran de esa manera como si fuera superior. Tenía que irse a quejar con Lazard antes de cometer un asesinato que no podría ser… legal o más bien aprobado por el programa. Aunque viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas, no tendría papeleo y podría dormir

.

.

.

—Pareces molesta bonita—alzo la vista de los papeles que llevaba más de media hora leyendo. Sonrió de forma ladina y suspiro más relajada

—Hola Reno—saludo recostándose del espaldar de la silla

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a entrar en los turcos? —pregunto con una sonrisa muy típica de él. (T/N) suspiro y frunció un poco el ceño—Esa expresión indica problemas…—dijo dando un ligero paso atrás

—No estoy con los turcos, según Lazard Sephiroth necesita ayuda con su papeleo y cuestiones más políticas y todo ese estilo, así que aquí me ves, siendo su secretaria—farfullaba con los cachetes inflados, sentía que los esfuerzos de su vida se habían ido al caño

— ¿De Sephiroth? ¡Wow! Eso es de lo más absurdo que me han dicho—respondió con verdadera sorpresa—Quizás pueda convencerlo, o hablar directamente con el Director de Shinra, quien sabe, tal vez lo logre—ofrecía con una sonrisa juguetona, (T/N) negó suavemente con la cabeza

—No te molestes, no se va a poder, si es verdad y Sephiroth se va quejar quizás… pero por ahora no estaré en los turcos y como ves, resulta que tengo mucho que revisar—dijo señalando con la mirada la cantidad absurda de papeles, Reno silbo ojeándolos

—Vaya… que fastidio… aunque tengo que hacer un informe… Me voy preciosa, suerte con tu puesto… vas a decorar este sitio ¿verdad? —preguntó al ver que no había nada en las paredes, ni en el escritorio, la oficina como tal estaba vacía

—Me la acaban de dar, quizás lo haga después—dijiste entre dientes tomando dé nuevo el papel—Y mientras lo hago ponga una diana con la cara de Lazard—farfullo y Reno se fue riendo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Así que una secretaria… ¿Y es bonita? —pregunto Génesis, Sephiroth solo seguía destruyendo a los monstruos que creaba la simulación de entrenamiento. Aunque destruyo un poquito de más al escuchar la pregunta, miro de forma furibunda a su pelirrojo amigo

—Estoy aquí para descargar rabia, no para decirte si es bonita o no—respondió rodando los ojos

—No seas así, eres el único que tendría una secretaria—dijo Génesis en tono juguetón— _Cuando la guerra de las bestias trae el fin del mundo, la diosa desciende de los cielos. Alas de luz y oscuridad se extienden a lo lejos. Ella nos guía hacia la felicidad; su regalo eterno._ —recito aun con la sonrisa en labios

—Que me recites el Prólogo de LOVELESS no ayuda

—Tranquilo Sephiroth—dijo Angeal apoyado de un pilar— Quizás no dure. Aunque hay que admitir que como general, ese montón de papeleo que tienes es algo… molesto de manejar, aparte de las misiones... Aunque si lo tomaras más enserio

—No necesita un sermón Angeal—dijo entre risas Génesis—Solo un oculista, a ver si muestra interés por alguien algún día

— ¿Enserio? El trabajo y la vida personal no deberían mezclarse, se vuelve una molestia—refunfuño rodando los ojos—aparte no necesito ningún oculista para darme cuenta de que parece una de esas bonitas muñecas que se ponen en una cajita de cristal porque probablemente cuando estén a al intemperie se dañaran hasta con la brisa. Además con los ojos que tiene…

—CALMATE—chillo Génesis—Parece que la examinaste muy bien, quizás le haga una vista después…

— ¿Qué? No… eh…—balbuceo rememorando lo que había dicho,

—No está mal que sientas atracción por una mujer Sephiroth, aun si ella es tu secretaria—dijo Angeal aguantándose unas cuantas carcajadas—Pero no estaría mal ir a verla, después de todo también tendremos que darle algunos informes

—Hagan lo que quieran—dijo entre dientes más molesto que antes

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Justo le iba a buscar—Sephiroth quería golpearse contra la pared al oír esa voz pero se aguantó. Miro en direcciona aquella voz, ahí estaba (T/N) con apenas 7 papeles si acaso—Esto es lo que tiene que firmar, hágalo rápido para poder llevarlos con el director Lazard—prácticamente se lo ordeno, Sephiroth frunció el ceño

—Con qué autoridad te atreves a hablarme de esa manera—dijo viéndola con superioridad. Antes de siquiera responderle una mano se posó en el hombro del general, dejando ver a Génesis que había estado atrás de Sephiroth

—No seas así con la dama Sephiroth, que poco caballeroso eres—lamentaba el hombre, Sephiroth junto aún más las cejas, dejando ver su molestia—Discúlpalo mi bella dama, es solo que no sabe cómo tratar de forma humana a las personas—dijo de forma caballerosa

—Eso lo supuse—rio de forma suave— (T/N) (T/A), un placer conocerlo Comandante Génesis Rhapsodos—dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. Sephiroth abrió la boca de la impresión, ¿porque con el si se presentaba de forma tan formal y educada?!

—Honestamente no sé de qué te quejas—dijo Génesis en un susurro a Sephiroth—Me honra que me conozca mi bella dama… _Amigo mío, ¿Vuelas lejos ahora?  
¿A un mundo que nos aborrece a ti y a mí? Todo lo que te espera, es un mañana sombrío. No importa donde los vientos soplen…—_empezó a recitar sin razón aparente –como de costumbre- pero antes de seguir (T/N) le interrumpió

— _Amigo mío, tu deseo es la portadora de la vida, el don de la diosa. Aunque el mañana se halle vacío de promesas, nada podrá detener mi regreso_. —Termino de decir ante la perpleja mirada de los tres hombres –Angeal se había quedado atrás y cuando llego se encontró con la escena—Loveless Acto III

—¡POR FIN! Alguien que sabe de arte—celebraba Génesis, (T/N) rio de forma nerviosa y volvió a mirar a Sephiroth— ¿Entonces firmara esto o debo esperar a que venga otra tanda de papeles?

—Espero que lleguen—refunfuño dispuesto a entrar de una maldita vez a su oficina, hasta que sintió la mirada taladrante de Angeal en su nuca—Esta bien…—gruño tomando los papeles y entrando a firmar. (t/n) suspiro y miro a Angeal

—Un gusto conocerle Comandante Hewley—saludo ella de forma tranquila. Angeal se cruzó de brazos

—Un gusto… Estas consiente de que Sephiroth no está contento con esto?

—Pues claro, yo tampoco, yo quería ir con los Turcos—suspiro y tomo uno de sus mechones (C/C), jugueteando con el—Pero aunque discutí mucho, no creo que me dejen renunciar a este puesto

—Y no te volverías mi secretaria—ofreció Génesis poniéndose al otro lado de (T/N) —Solo tú tienes un gusto tan fino

—Ehh… no, realmente no me interesa demasiado estar en una oficina—comento con una risa nerviosa, miro su reloj de muñeca—Bueno, me tengo que ir… ya es mi salida—dijo con una sonrisa alegre plasmada en el rostro, de la oficina salió un malhumorado Sephiroth

—Toma—gruño dándole los papeles de mala gana, casi dando saltitos (T/n) se fue con ellos, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la gran sede. Génesis casi brinca sobre Sephiroth

— ¡¿Tu eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar mal a tremendo mujeron?! —pregunto escandalizado, Sephiroth le miro con el ceño aún más fruncido

—Es una mujer Sephiroth, además muy educada, deberías tratarla mejor… aun si la conoces de unas horas—secundo Angeal

—No sé por qué, pero con ustedes es muy diferente. A mí no me interesa si será mi secretaria o no, no la quiero cerca…—farfullo algo encorvado

—Es bonita, si iba a los Turcos es porque sabe pelear, sabe de arte... ¿Que más quieres? Es perfecta

—Y con un carácter del demonio—agrego recordando su extraña presentación, no fue que mostrara gran cosa pero esa manera de retarlo y hablarle como si fueran iguales le mosqueo bastante

—Conócela un poco—sugirió Angeal, palmeándole la espalda—Quizás termines llevándote bien con ella

—Lo dudo

.

.

.

Salió del baño después de bañarse, de verdad que con el fin de la guerra de Wutai habia sido algo bueno, pero seguía sin verle el sentido a esta, tremendamente ridículo a su parecer. Después de dejar la toalla con al que se había estado secando el cabello color platino iba a comer algo de su refrigerardor, eso sí una vocecita no le hubiera llamado la atención

— _Lo hecho está hecho  
Volví a tropezar  
Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
Y contigo nunca es suficiente_

Con los ojos todos abiertos salió de su habitación –la cual era solo para el por ser el Gran General y de Primera Clase- y vio que saliendo de la habitación de al lado derecho que siempre había estado vacía, estaba (T/n), con uno cacheteros negros con una pequeña falda y una blusa de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, aunque parecía mojada al igual que su cabello. Honestamente había estado con varias mujeres –cosa que nadie sabía- pero eran cosas muy pasajeras y realmente no eran… tan inspiradas aun cuando la persona bajo suyo estuviera derritiéndose

Su rostro se puso de un ligero rosa, de verdad que (t/n) era como una muñeca de porcelana, todo perfectamente delineado y la piel igual de blanca que la suya. Salió del ensueño al notar que esta se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se había puesto roja

—Genial, ¿también eres pervertido? —pregunto inflando los mofletes y recostándose del marco de la puerta, su cabello se veía más largo y si la miraba mejor, sus facciones eran perfectas, nada estaba mal ubicado o más grande o pequeño, simplemente perfecto

—Tu eres la que salió de ahí así—recrimino cruzándose de brazos—¿Aparte que haces ahí?

—Pues aquí me quedo a partir de ahora, en caso de que no lo sepas ahora me están pidiendo seguirte a todos lados… Lo cual no hare para tu gusto y el mío—aseguro con una sonrisa muy forzada y un tic en la ceja derecha—Aunque tampoco es como que estés muy vestido—Sephiroth sintió una ligera brisita y vio su falta de prendas, ya que iba en bóxer

—Escuche una voz, creí que se había metido un Cara Dorky o algo así—explico moviendo la mano en gesto desinteresado. (T/n) evidentemente ofendida –y sin quererlo- se colocó en una pose un poco más… seductora

—Joo~ Pues me asegurare de cantar mientras duermes para ver si te despiertas meandote del susto—dijo dispuesta a entrar a su habitación, aunque un abrazo –un tanto mal intencionado- no se lo permitió

—No sabía que tuviéramos nueva inquilina por aquí—exclamo Génesis abrazándola—Infinito en misterio, es el don de la diosa. Lo buscamos de esta forma, y hacia el cielo nos alzamos. Ondas se forman en la superficie del agua….

—El alma errante no conoce descanso—termino en medio de un suspiro. En eso llego Angeal que miro un tanto extrañado la escena—Espero que no les moleste este…cambio

—Para nada… todo esta tan solito aquí, no hay nadie que pueda llegar a 1era Clase—lamento Génesis separándose, mostrando que iba con un simple pantalón de dormir y una camisa blanca—Aunque Claro… yo seré un gran héroe así que no hará falta—se vanaglorio moviendo un poco su cabello con su mano

—Ejem—tosió Angeal—Zack está casi listo para entrar a Primera clase—les informo, un tanto ofendido que no tomaran a su aprendiz en cuenta

— ¿Tu cachorro? Jez. Es más centrado que un niño de 3 años

—Yo sé lo que digo Génesis—dijo Angeal en tono paciente, en eso miro a Sephiroth—Mostrarte así frente a una señorita, ¿que no tienes decencia? —regaño la "Mama gallina" o en el peor de los casos "Mama Chocobo" y es que no había otra manera de decirle ya que él era la niñera de Sephiroth, Génesis y Zack, de los dos primeros para que no se mataran entre ellos y Zack para que no se mate el mismo

—Perfecto, ella está ahí casi desnuda y al que regañan es a mí—farfullo azotando la puerta de su habitación

—Honestamente, me lo imaginaba más serio—confeso (T/n) con una mano en su barbilla—Y aquí pega mucho frio… Hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana—se despidieron los otros dos. Al momento en que cerró la puerta Angeal se acercó a Génesis

—Sus ojos… pareciera que fue expuesta al Mako—dijo bajito, en caso de que le pudieran oír, Génesis frunció un poco el ceño

—Sí, también lo note… Lo que me molesto un poco fue ese aire tan… extraño que tiene, se parece a alguien—dijo arrugando un poco al nariz

—Mejor hablemos de esto mañana

.

 **.**

 **.**

Se dejó caer en la cama con el cabello esparcido en esta, por lo menos no se podía quejar de su habitación, que estaba perfectamente decorada y con muy buenos muebles. Rodo sobre la cama y quedo boca abajo, se sentía extraña, desde que había hecho contacto visual con Sephiroth… se había sentido extraña, era como una especie de magnetismo…

—Bueno… no es feo… quizás sea su… magnetismo natural—susurro para sí misma. Miro más fijamente un pequeño muñeco de felpa con forma de chocobo, en eso otra cosa asalto su mente—Porque todo el mundo pensara lo mismo de mis ojos—murmuro recordando que Sephiroth se lo había preguntado, al igual que Reno, Tseng, Elena, Rude y otros turcos en el pasado

Suspiro cansada y gateando por el colchón se acomodó en la cama con intenciones de dormir. Aplaudió y las luces se apagaron, abrazo el muñeco de chocobo contra su pecho, quizás… solo debía acostumbrarse a ser la secretaria de Sephiroth… no podía ser tan malo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gruño como por cuarta vez tirado en su cama, como el molestaba que el regañaran o le sermonearan, por lo menos solo era Angeal y solo a el se lo perdonaba pero que le dijera nada a la niña esa… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con esa apariencia lucia bastante joven, no tendría ni 18 años, era demasiado pequeña de estatura y el rostro no ayudaba

—Mejor dejar de pensar en eso—farfullo acomodándose, con un chasqueo de dedos las luces se apagaron

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Disculpe—llamo a un hombre que iba caminando por el pasillo. Este volteo, tenía ojos azules muy bonitos, azul oscuro, como si fueran del mar. Cabello negro picudo y una expresión juguetona junto a piel bronceada. Se aproximó más a él y este sonrió más ampliamente

—Sip~ ¿Que se le ofrece? —pregunto amablemente, poniendo sus manos tras su nuca. Examinando un poco a quien le llamo, no la conocía, iba vestida con unos altos tacones, un vestido que se apegaba a su figura con rayas horizontales en blanco y negro, con el cabello recogido de forma elegante y su flequillo enmarcando su rostro

—¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el Comandante Hewley? Llevo una hora buscándolo pero no lo encuentro y temprano había dicho que podría ayudarme con un asunto—explico un tanto apenada

—Oh… Mi maestro salió en una misión hace poco, quizás es por eso. Soy Zack Fair—se presentó extendiendo su mano. (T/N) la tomo y la estrecho

— ¿Tu eres el cachorro? —pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, Zack suspiro encorvándose

—Porque todos los que conocen a Angeal me dicen eso—lloriqueo, (T/N) soltó una risa suave, poniendo su mano cerca de boca en gesto de querer aguantarla

—Tranquilo, no pareces tanto un cachorro… Por cierto soy (T/N) (T/A)

—Un placer~ Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva? —pregunto de buena fe con cierta curiosidad

—Sí, soy la…"Secretaria" de Sephiroth—dijo no muy segura de su propio puesto. Zack parpadeo y chillo espantado, señalando como un niño pequeño

— ¿¡Sephiroth!? Debe ser algo impresionante, es el mayor héroe de Shin-Ra y…

—¡Y! Ya se todo lo que dicen sobre él, pero no quita el hecho de que es un poco… amargado—le corto al inspiración, y haciéndole honor a su apodo, le vio como un cachorro curioso—Si Angeal no está… ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?

—¿El que? —pregunto alzando una ceja con suma curiosidad y confusión

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Solo necesitabas poner esos cuadros? —pregunto al terminar de poner el quinto cuadro en la pared. (T/n) rio de forma algo nerviosa

—Como notas, no soy muy alta y según el protocolo no puedo venir de otra manera que no sea elegante y de oficina—explicaba viendo a Zack bajarse de un taburete—Así es un poco más difícil el hacer las cosas… la ropa es muy cara y los tacones no son exactamente para pelear

—Tú eres muy buena peleando ¿no? Si ibas a ser de los turcos…

—Claro, tendré 20 años pero no soy nada débil—dijo intentando no sonar muy presumida. Zack parecía haberse emocionado con eso

—¡Perfecto! Vamos a entrenar~ ¿Puedes con la espada o eres de armas de fuego? —decía de forma emocionada y acelerada, antes de que respondiera Sephiroth entro con el ceño fruncido con un montón de papeles

—Lazard me mando todo esto diciendo "Dáselo a (T/N)", creo que más que una secretaria quiere que hagas todo mi trabajo—dijo con el ceño fruncido— ¿No deberías estar entrenando? Le diré a Angeal que estas aquí vagando—amenazo, aunque más que amenaza era una verdad

—Vino a ayudarme a poner unos cuadros para decorar—respondió antes que el chillido asustado de Zack. Tomo los papeles y suspiro con pesadez—Tendré que leer todo esto, le llevare los que sean realmente importantes y necesarios cuando termine…

—Bien—se limitó a responder para luego salir, (T/n) dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dejar los papeles en el escritorio eso hasta que un par de brazos trabajados le atraparon y casi le sacan el aire así como los órganos de lo fuerte que el apretó

—¡ME SALVASTE! Te adoro—lloriqueaba aprovechando bastante la diferencia de estatura, que aun con tacones (T/N) si acaso le llegaría a la barbilla—te debo una~ ¡Y! —La soltó y ella cae casi muerta al piso junto con los papeles—Me asegurare que mientras seas la secretaria de Sephiroth nunca te pase nada… aunque supongo que tú puedes sola pero… ¡TU SERAS MI PRIMERA MISION DE HEROE PRIVADO!

—Cla-claro…—dijo con un tics por todo tu rostro, Zack salió emocionadísimo—Por qué me pasan cosas tan raras…—murmuro. Levanto todos los papeles que habían quedado por ahí tirados y los dejo sobre el escritorio, para luego sentarse tras de el para empezar a leerlos. Antes de hacerlo apoyo el codo sobre la pulida superficie y apoyo el mentón en la palma de su mano—Quizás… esto no sea tan malo…

Se dijo a si misma pensando en que a pesar de no llevar mucho de conocerlos Angeal, Génesis y Zack parecían bastante simpáticos, aunque Sephiroth era un tanto amargado trataría el llevarse mejor con el… además solo sería su jefe en lo que tardara en llegar a los Turcos… solo su jefe… ¿verdad?


	2. Capitulo 2

La parte molesta de lo que tenía que hacer no era tanto el leer los documentos, sino el hecho de tener que interpretarlo de varios puntos de vista y buscar cualquier trampa en ello, aunque la gran mayoría no tenía nada, obviamente, quien sería tan estúpido para tratar de engañar a Soldado que era parte fundamental de Shinra

Al terminar de leerlos y acomodarlos, así como de tirar a la basura los que no tenían ni importancia así como alguna trampa (T/N) se levantó y tomando todo salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la de su "Jefe". Toco la puerta, una especie de gruñido se escuchó y lo tomo como "Puedes pasar"

—Estos son los...—apenas abrió y vio medianamente lo que pasaba quería cerrar y pegarse contra la pared, así como quitarse los ojos de la forma más rápida posible. Ahí estaba Sephiroth, bien, como debía, lo que no cuadraba en la escena era una Scarlet a medio desnudar sentada sobre el

—Creí que era obvio que no quería que pasaras—gruño Sephiroth, aunque Scarlet solo bufo. (T/N) algo molesta camino hasta el escritorio sin importarle la situación, dejo la pila de papeles y giro sobre sus talones

—Me importa poco con quien se meta, sin embargo y aunque le sorprenda, no me extraña que la perra del pueblo este aquí—y cerró la puerta con la misma tranquilidad con la que la abrió. Scarlet tomo el rostro de Sephiroth entre sus manos frías y con uñas postizas

—Ya sabía que la niñita era una nueva empleada, pero no creí que fuera más impertinente que de costumbre... Ya veré como quitártela de encima... ¿Dónde quedamos? —dijo de forma coqueta acercándose más a su rostro

.

.

.

De forma casi mecánica llego a donde estaban las salas de entrenamiento, necesitaba sacar mucha rabia, así que no creía que estuviera mal usar una por un rato, con lo que (T/N) no conto fue que justamente esa sala de entrenamiento la estuvieran usando, mucho menos quien lo hacía, que casi sale volando de ella para darle un abrazo de oso

— ¡(T/N) al final si viniste a entrenar conmigo! —celebraba Zack queriendo dejarla sin aire al parecer. Al momento de soltarla y por la debilidad momentánea casi cae, pero Zack la atrapo

—Para la próxima... con un simple hola basta—dijo enderezándose

— ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo? Angeal tarda mucho más, es raro... ¿Vas a entrenar? —pregunto con una sonrisa que se notaba típica de el

—Yo lo catalogaría como liberar ira, pero si, puede tomarse de esa manera—explico (T/N) soltando su moño, dejando caer la cascada de cabello (C/C). Zack le miraba ciertamente maravillado

—Eres tan chiquita...—el comentario se le escapo, también la mirada de idiota así como casi babea, afortunadamente (T/N) le saco de su ensueño sin haber notado todo aquello

— ¿Hay armas por aquí? Realmente no tengo una propia

—Ehhh...si, ¿Que arma usas? —pregunto curioso mientras la guiaba a donde estaba un armario lleno de armas

—Depende, ¿qué usas tú? Soy muy versátil—Zack –por mal pensado- se puso colorado

—Es-espada—respondió tartamudeando y completamente apenado

—Entonces usare la espada— (T/N) era buena para ignorar detalles a su alrededor, cosas que no le importaran o que no fueran de real importancia, aunque tampoco era alguien muy pendiente de las personas. Tomo una espada que había dentro del armario, era parecía a la que tenía Zack en su espalda

Entraron a la sala de entrenamientos, donde se creó un espacio holográfico, una simple pradera y ambos se pusieron en posición, eso sin saber que habían llegado dos espectadores. Para pasmo de Zack, antes de siquiera moverse ya (T/N) le había atacado y él estaba bloqueando

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Muy rápido para ti? —pregunto (T/N) de forma ciertamente burlona

— ¡Solo estaba desprevenido! —Exclamo liberándose, (T/N) cayó con gracia al suelo y con un ligero movimiento la espada cambio de forma, a ser una un poco más refinada — ¿Eso está pasando realmente o es holográfico? —se preguntó Zack interiormente, lanzándose al ataque que fue fácilmente bloqueado

—No está nada mal—comento Angeal viendo la practica entre su alumno y la recién llegada

—Es perfecta, aunque me pregunto si no tiene trabajo...—comento Génesis observando cómo se movía con gracia y aun con el pelo suelto parecía no estorbarle. Ambos mayores vieron con asombro como la espada de (T/N) volvía a cambiar a ser muchísimo más larga y si la analizaban bastante...— ¿Esa no es la Masamune?

—Qué pasa con mi espada—ambos pegaron un brinco del susto, Sephiroth apareció con expresión neutral de literalmente, la nada. Al ver el mismo punto que sus dos compañeros una mueca de ira se formó en su rostro, ¿cómo se atrevía a usar un arma como la suya?

—Sephiroth calmate, quizás sea solo un holograma—dijo Angeal mirando la creciente rabia en Sephiroth. El cual quizás ofendido al notar que alguien más podía manipular algo similar a la Masamune se acercó a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento

—Así que quiere jugar... muy bien vamos a ver cómo le va con la real—quizás estaba molestándose demasiado, pero era Sephiroth y Angeal sabía lo infantil que podía llegar a ser con sus cosas

Zack y (T/N) estaban enfrascados en lo suyo, además de eso divertidos, eso hasta que Zack salió prácticamente volando de un golpe y (T/N) tuvo que bloquear otro, con cierta dificultad pero pudo hacerlo, frunció el ceño al ver quien era su contrincante

— ¿Qué pasa? Te veías muy animada antes—dijo al empujarle y quedando a unos pocos metros de ella

—Y yo creía que estabas ocupado en tu oficina—dijo con cierta sorna y tono mal intencionado. Por unos pocos segundos se quedaron viendo entre ellos hasta que se atacaron a la vez a una velocidad impresionante, impactando a los espectadores

Entre ellos se iban bloqueando, y realmente querían herirse entre ellos o eso parecía. (T/N) trastabillo varias veces y casi caía mientras aguantaba el ataque que le había enviado Sephiroth, de seguro el si tenía alguna materia en su Masamune. Paso otra vez y después de preguntarse un poco el por qué...

—¡MALDITOS TACONES! —Chillo quitándoselos de la manera más rápida posible y tirándolos sin un rumbo fijo –el cual terminó siendo la cara de Zack-

—Eres una enana—dijo Sephiroth cuando chocaron espadas nuevamente

—Y tú un maldito gigante y nadie te dice nada por ello ¿verdad? —dijo (T/N) con una vena hinchada—Además de eso el encantador de Perras

— ¿Celosa?

— ¿De ella? No estoy tan desesperada, pretendientes no me faltan—aseguro (T/N) con una sonrisita, aunque lo raro del asunto es que la palabra Pretendiente no le gusto demasiado Sephiroth

Y antes de seguir y que se volviera una pelea a muerte Angeal entró y bloqueo los ataques que de seguro iban a causar un gran daño tanto físico como a la edificación. Le pareció sumamente extraño ver a Sephiroth tan enfadado, no era simple berrinche, además de eso de que en la presión, (T/N) tenía prácticamente la misma que el peli plateado

—Van a calmarse los do...—antes de empezar bien con el sermón...

—¡MI OJO! MI OJOOOOOOOOOOOOO—chilla Zack corriendo de un lado para otro –y con sumo efecto e retraso- pues el tacón no solo le dio en la cara, sino que uno de ellos le dio en el ojo derecho. (T/N) soltó la espada y corrió hasta Zack

—¡Perdón! No quería lastimarte... no sabía para donde los lance—dijo acercándosele y examinándole. La espada por su lado había vuelto a su forma normal, Sephiroth la tomo y la examino

— ¿Siempre usas espadas? —pregunto, era una espada común y corriente, no entendía como hace un momento en primera era igual a la suya y con la misma potencia

—Nah, también armas de fuego, cuchillos, lanzas... —respondió tomando la materia Cura que tenía Zack en sus bolsillos y utilizándole en el

—Toda una experta—aplaudió Génesis—Por cierto, ¿no tienes trabajo?

—Nah ya termine lo que debía hacer por el momento, aunque no sé si con cierta distracción usted—miro a Sephiroth que se cruzó de brazos—Termino el suyo para ir con el Director, también tengo que ir a ver a los Soldados de tercera Clase, los de infantería...

—¿Que ese no es el deber de Sephiroth? —pregunto Angeal

—Ahora paso a ser responsabilidad mía—miro su reloj de muñeca, ya eran las 2 de la tarde—Creo que iré a almorzar

—Yo te invito—dijo Génesis pasando un brazo por los hombros de (T/N) —También tengo hambre

—Tienes que hacer e informe de tu Misión Génesis, así que nada hacerlo si quieres comer—ordeno Angeal, con una vena algo hinchada en la frente y Génesis hizo una especie de puchero

—Podemos ir otro día—dijo (T/N) para calmar a los dos hombres aunque Zack la abrazo elevándole del suelo

—¡Entonces vamos nosotros! —Angeal miro con mala cara a su alumno— ¡Por favoooooooor~!—rogo poniendo cara de perro a medio morir

—Tienes que seguir...

—De hecho se lo debo por ayudarme en la mañana—Angeal al terminar de procesar la información se froto las cienes, se le había olvidado que le había prometido ayudarle, suspiro y con una seña le dio a entender a Zack se si podía ir con (T/N) a comer

—¡BIEN! —Y llevándosela de arrastre –aprovechando su baja estatura- salieron de esa area de SOLDADO

—Yo también me voy a comer—farfullo Sephiroth, saliendo de esa sala, aunque fue detenido por Angeal

—Debes controlarte más, fue algo sumamente infantil lo que hiciste—le regaño, Sephiroth rodo los ojos y siguió caminando con Angeal atrás de el—Es una mujer, quizás se sepa defender pero debes tratarla como lo que es

—Es una odiosa, me crispa los nervios, si tanto es el problema, busca que sea tu secretaria y no la mía, créeme que no me interesa en lo más mínimo

— ¿Seguro? —Pregunto alzando una ceja y se puso a su altura—Lo que vi ayer en la noche y tu ira cuando te hablo de sus pretendientes me decía otra cosa

—No fue nada Angeal, deja de tratarme como a tu maldito cachorro, no puedes leerme como si anda—le discutió y empujándole con el hombro le paso de largo. Angeal se cruzó de brazos y Génesis se puso a su lado

—Parece que le gusta

—Sí, demasiado diría yo—refunfuño Angeal—Lo peor es que no lo nota, a este paso cualquiera va a estar con ella antes que el

—Y lo peor es que ese podría ser tu cachorro—se carcajeo el pelirrojo

.

.

.

—me haces sentir pobre—comento Zack casi jugando con la comida

—Te metí un tacón en el ojo, es lo menos que puedo hacer—dijo tomando su copa de vino—Si quieres para la próxima comemos en un sito menos elegante

—Hecho, es solo que me siento desentonante...—dijo viendo un poco a todos los demás comensales, estaban todos elegantes y bien vestidos, ¿y él? Sudado y con su uniforme de soldado

—Sephiroth va a todos lados con su atuendo de sadomasoquismo y no le dicen nada, piensa eso cuando estés en este tipo de situaciones tan incomodas—le aconsejo en medio de una risita

—Nunca lo había pensado así...—admitió y tomo un poco de agua—Por cierto... ¿De dónde eres? Es raro que en un sitio que no sea Midgar las chicas sepan pelear, no es por machismo, pero las madres no suelen permitir ese tipo de cosas

—Soy de...—parecía estarlo pensando—... Kalm

— ¿Enserio? Eso está muy cerca, supongo que vas a visitar a tus padres

—No, la verdad murieron cuando tenía como 10 años, pero Reno me encontró antes de ir a un orfanato y por eso soy tan buena peleando, puedo vencer a Reno, Rude, Cissnei y Elena sin problema, incluso una vez le gane a Rufus—contaba de forma orgullosa

—Impresionante... Aunque siempre me ha dado repelús ese Dark Nation de Rufus...

—Es adorable, logre que mordiera a Rufus, ambos salimos corriendo—le conto con una sonrisa traviesa. Zack se le quedaba viendo con demasiada atención incluso llegando a la adoración

—pero... ¿Reno es tu novio?

—Para nada, una vez me lo pidió, creo que ahora es estéril ya que lo preguntas—Zack se puso de color azul—Rufus también me pidió ser su novia pero le negué porque simplemente no lo veo conmigo

— ¿Y no tienes algún estereotipo?

—Me gustan de cabello largo, altos, morenos... aunque los rubios albinos son muy bonitos y que sea fuerte, no creo poder soportar a un pelele que no puede defenderse por sí mismo—suspiro

—¡tengo chance! —festejo en voz alta levantándose.

— ¿Ah? —no entendió lo que quiso decir

—Nada


	3. Capitulo 3

— ¿Tu sabes por qué están esos dos tan felices? —pregunto Sephiroth a Angeal, ellos dos veían a Génesis casi radiante acomodando el informe que se había esmerado una hora completa en hacer, al igual que Zack que estaba sumamente concentrado –cosa que estaba dando la sospecha de que pronto el mundo explotaría- en afilar y acomodar unos cuchillos sumamente elegantes y que de forma bastante original formaban una espada –la cual aún no le hallaban la forma pues los cuchillos eran curveados y habían varias varas-

—Lo que les pasa es que tu secretaria los trae locos—suspiro Angeal. Sephiroth gruño por lo bajo, ¿por qué? No los entendía, si era una amargada, igual de molesta que el mismo Rufus...

—Wow que extraño verlos aquí tan callados—volteo y bajo un poco la vista. Ahí estaba (T/n) con el cabello suelto en toda su plenitud, vistiendo una camisa purpura manga larga muy elegante de oficina, un pantalón blanco de vestir y unos tacones –más bajos de lo habitual- negros. Tenía un collar en una forma curiosa pues era un meteorito plano

—Están... ocupados creo—respondió de forma entre civilizada y neutral Sephiroth

—Aquí está mi informe—dijo Génesis dándole la carpeta, la cual estaba pulcra y muy ordenada.

—¡Oh! Vaya... Gracias... Supongo que Lazard se equivocó de persona—comentaba ella leyendo por encima el escrito

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunto algo extrañado

—Dijo que tardabas alrededor de 2 semanas en entregar un informe y por lo general era muy mediocre y mal organizado... Supongo que hablaría de alguien más. —dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniendo el folder bajo su brazo—A las 4:00 debe ir a ver el entrenamiento de los soldados de infantería... para animarlos un poco

—Tsk... mueren rápido, no se para que nos molestamos—comento algo enfadado, le parecían tan inútiles

—Quizás no este enterados, pero el trabajo de los Soldados de Infantería es ayudar a los ciudadanos a ir a un lugar seguro y protegerlos como se pueda de los Monstruos o x enemigos que pueda herirlos en lo que los soldados de 2da y 1era clase llegan a terminar con el problema... Su muerte siempre será un sacrificio bien dado—le dijo sintiendo de forma orgullo de los soldados de infantería

Sephiroth lo pensó un poco, haciéndose la escena, era un buen punto, el prácticamente nunca veía a algún ciudadano mal parado, casi siempre iban con los de infantería de escolta y el de infantería era el atacado en lugar del ciudadano

—Lo tendré en cuenta—se limitó a decir

— ¡(T/N)! —Zack salto justo frente a ella asustándola un poco—Un regalo de bienvenida... Sé que han pasado 2 semanas pero... ¡Espero que no lo tengas en cuenta!

—Tampoco que de seguro me lo compraste por haber rosto mi vestido de diseñador ¿cierto? —pregunto de forma maliciosa, Zack se puso rojo

—FUE LA ESPADA DE ANGEAL, ¡NO LA MIA! ¡ES SU CULPA! —se excusó, estando en una pequeña pelea le había rasgado el vestido por detrás, casi tuvo que tirar al suelo para que no le vieran en paños menores

—Fue tu culpa y agradece que había ropa ahí, porque si no te cobraría lo que me costo

—Y eso era...—preguntaron los otros tres curiosos

—98.555 guiles—dijo acomodando un mechón tras su oreja, viendo como abrir el regalo sin romper el muy lindo papel de regalo –pues era de Chocobos bebes y Mog's-

—¿¡COMO UN VESTIDO PUEDE COSTAR TANTO!? —dijo horrorizado, aunque pensándolo había pagado más por el regalo ¡pero igual!

—Era anti-hechizos, pero no anti-espadas mortales

Se sentó en la mesa que tenía más cerca y los demás también por curiosidad a su reacción. Abrió con delicadeza propia de ella el envoltorio, seguido levanto la caja de la tapa y un chillido de emoción junto a unos ligeros brinquitos dieron a demostrar su emoción. Saco los cuchillos blancos, afilados y elegantes y los lanzo casi haciendo malabares

—Los malabares de la muerte—decía Zack azul, de seguro uno se le clavaria en la frente. Seguido los dejo en su lugar y empezó a inspeccionar as varas, inspeccionándolas al igual que la parte que parecía funcionar únicamente como mango de la espada

Puso cada parte en la mesa y las fue uniendo quedando como una espada bastante singular que parecía incluso delicada, completamente blanca, no se podían apreciar las uniones, ni siquiera se creería que era desarmable, aunque tal vez ese era el punto

—El vendedor me dijo que se llamaba 'Diosa con Brillo Interior', que nombrecito ¿no~?

—Es preciosa Zack, muchas gracias—le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Zack se puso colorado y Sephiroth rodo los ojos, aunque muy en el fondo –y de forma inconsciente- estaba maldiciendo y envidiando a Fair

—Yo me retiro, Lazard me dijo que debía hablar conmigo sobre algo...—dijo Angeal en un suspiro cansino, tenía sueño pero no lo dejaba ver, dos misiones seguidas le tenían agotado y el entrenamiento de Zack que aunque fue muy bueno solo ayudo a cansarle más

—¡Se me olvidaba! Hoy como es Viernes por la noche voy con Reno, Rude, Cissnei, Elena, Tseng y casi todos los turcos a beber,¿ quieren venir? —Angeal y Sephiroth se miraron, ambos pensando en la misma respuesta

— ¡Por supuesto! —Dijo Génesis de repente y ambos le miraron mal— ¿A qué hora?

—A las 9:30 los espero en la entrada del Edificio. Señor tenemos que ir a ver a los de Infantería—dijo guardando todo—Dejare esto en mi oficina y lo alcanzo allá—informo yendo a paso apresurado hacia el lugar indicado

—Génesis no voy a ir—dictamino Angeal

—Oh vamos, sabes bien que te falta un buen trago, quizás una cita... Pero por ahora solo la bebida

—Yo tampoco voy—informo Sephiroth levantarse

—Sabes que quieres ir, si no vas le diré a todo el mundo que te daba pena salir con (t/n) — amenazo Génesis

—Tch, nadie te va a creer—dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza

—Claro que sí, sobre todo por el aura de tensión que tienen ustedes dos, es como si tú no supieras ni como hablarle... Ya me lo imagino, todo el mundo hablando del Gran General Sephiroth que puede con una legión de monstruos el solo pero no puede ni hablar con su secretaria

—...tengo que ir con los de infantería—y se fue sin llegar a responder algo. Zack rio de forma nerviosa

—Y tú, que ni se te ocurra

—¡Pero Angeal! —chillo y puso cara de borrego a medio morir—Nunca me dejas salir... solo para comer, te prometo que estaré sobrio

—Por qué no vienes y lo vigilas—una cuarta vena apareció en la frente de Angeal y tal cual como Sephiroth se fue—Si irán, a que triste cuando un hombre no acepta lo que quiere

—Si... claro...—dijo algo nervioso

.

.

.

—Wow... No espere que se vieran tan bien sin uniforme—admitió (T/n) al verlos salir del edificio

Sephiroth iba sin su acostumbrado atuendo, un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa negra y un chaleco blanco, llevaba una un fedora algo ladeada y el cabello entre suelto y una coleta que le escurría en el hombro; Zack llevaba una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto de color purpura, un chaleco negro que dejaba ver sus trabajados brazos y unos Jean, su cabello para todos lados como de costumbre; Angeal Tan solo llevaba una camisa de vestir al igual que un pantalón de color azul marino y negro respectivamente; Génesis iba más coqueto, una camisa rojo satinado con los tres primeros botones abiertos así como el ultimo, pantalones blancos ceñidos a las piernas y una chaqueta de cuero

—Tienen mis respetos, supongo que el uniforme opaca muchas cosas—decía (T/n) riendo mientras iban caminando en direcciona l Bar, el cual aún no sabían cuál era

—Sí, lo hace—dijeron ellos notando un muy, PERO MUY, resaltante rebote. (T/n) se detuvo al verlos muy observadores con ella. No era como que estuviera tan distinta... al menos así pensaba ella

Llevaba unas botas altísimas que cubrían todo su muslo, una malla negra y una minifalda –que no era tan mini pero daba la sensación de serlo- con algunas cadenas, un top que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y cintura, de color morado fluorescente y un ligero detalle en verde chillón, unos guantes de cuero negro que le llagaban a el codo, cabello suelto y una que otra joya y maquillaje de acuerdo a su ropa

— ¿cómo es posible que salte si eso esta tan pegado? —se preguntaban interiormente, era imposible que con ese top los senos de (T/n) rebotaran al caminar –no es como que fueran tan grandes... pero el atuendo no dejaba a la imaginación-

—¿Sueles vestir así para salir? —pregunto Sephiroth con un poco de sorna y malicia

—Solo para ir al bar, Reno y yo tenemos un pacto, ir con lo único que no usamos frecuentemente de nuestro closet—explico ella restándole importancia al asunto. Llegaron a un lugar enorme, con letras en neón que decían "White Palace"

Al entrar había música y (T/n) brinco sobre Tseng, gesto que extraño bastante a los otros 4 pues él no era alguien muy... ¿cómo decirlo? Social y permisivo

— ¡ya creímos que no venias! —dijo Cissnei, que iba con su vestido casual

—Estaba esperándolos, por eso no llegue antes—dijo ella sentándose, los demás también lo hicieron

—No creí que enserio los convencieras—dijo Reno que iba de forma un tanto estrafalaria, una camiseta casi trasparente, pantalones de cuero absolutamente pegados, unas botas militares y el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre

—Todos debemos divertimos de vez en cuando—dijo Génesis, pidiendo la primera copa

Hablaban de ridiculeces a decir verdad, pero era divertido, además de eso todos tomando –incluso Angeal-. Eso hasta que al parecer a Reno se le ocurrió una idea

—(T/n) empieza el Karaoke!

—Nahh siempre me mandas a mí, háganlo ustedes también alguna vez—dijo ella riendo mientras bebía su whisky con calma

—Porque si lo hace Rude el sitio explotara—dijo Tseng a carcajada limpia

—No saben apreciar mi talento—dijo Rude ofendido de forma bastante dramática

—Díselo al dueño del lugar que tuvo que reemplazar 45 copas y vasos que se rompieron apenas cantaste—rio Cissnei que quizás ya estaba un poco ebria

—Por fisssssss (T/n) hazlo por mí—lloro Zack emocionado –y quizás un pelín ebrio, no se podía saber con exactitud

—Bueno bueno, ya que tanto lo piden les daré el placer de deleitarles con mi dulce voz—decía levantándose de forma dramática

—Que jala bolas—rio Sephiroth tomándose su vaso entero de whisky, nunca se había emborrachado por más que bebía

—Créeme, valdrá la pena—aseguro Reno. (T/N) tomó el micrófono que el tendía el encargado y quien tenía la mesa de mezclas puso la música

 **I want know you:**  
 **There's so much at stake:**  
 **Can't face the memories:**  
 **They bend me till i break:**  
 **Hiding from the past:**  
 **But it's eating me alive:**  
 **Can't block it out when it's coming from inside:**

 **Every turn leads me to a new dead end:**  
 **Lost again:**  
 **I'm screaming your name:**

 **Come close. come close:**  
 **And call my name:**  
 **How can you turn your back on me:**  
 **when you know my pain:**  
 **Stay close. stay close:**  
 **Light up the night:**  
 **Save me from the part of me that's begging to die:**

 **Precious denial:**  
 **A stone to break my back:**  
 **The chains i carry won't cut me any slack:**  
 **Imprisoned by fear with no room for my heart:**  
 **My only hope:**  
 **Only you can heal the scars:**

 **Every turn leads me to a new dead end:**  
 **Lost again:**  
 **I'm screaming your name:**

 **(chorus):**

 **Stay by my side:**  
 **If you leave me i will die:**  
 **Stay by my side:**  
 **If you leave me i will die:**  
 **Stay by my side:**  
 **If you hold me, i will fly:**  
 **If you hold me i will fly:**  
 **Will you hold me:**

 **(chorus)**

 **Come close come close:**  
 **(come close) :**  
 **How can you turn your back on me when you know my pain:**  
 **(when you know my pain) :**  
 **Stay close stay close:**  
 **Light up the night:**  
 **Save me from the part of me that's begging to die** :

—¡(T/n)!(T/N)! —gritaban los demás, ella tan solo lanzo un beso de forma coqueta y bajo de la tarima para volverse a sentar en la mesa

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Les impresione demasiado? —pregunto al verlo algo impactados. Sobre todo Zack que tenía la cara de tonto muy bien plasmada

—Te gusta lucirte en todo , ¿jum? —pregunto Sephiroth negándose a admitir que le gusto lo que escucho

—No soy muy diferente a ti ¿no te parece? —pregunto mirándolo y sonriéndole de forma retadora

—Poor que no hacemos algo más divertido—ofreció Reno—Ustedes dos harán una competencia de ver quien bebe más, el ganador hará lo que el pida el otro... Nada sexual por que esta mujer puede cortarlo mientras uno duerme—dijo con escalofríos

—Sera perder el tiempo y la saliva—dijo Sephiroth sumamente confiado

—No conoces a (T/n)... —Rufus Shinra apareció del más allá, sentándose al lado de la nombrada—Puede beber más que yo

—Lo cual ya es decir mucho—comento Elena de forma nerviosa

—Yo le apuesto 20.000 guiles a (T/n) —empezó Rufus de forma confiada

—Yo a Sephiroth— dijo Angeal, podía ser que ella tuviera mucha resistencia, pero dudaba enserio que pudiera contra el esófago de plomo y resistencia inaudita de Sephiroth

—Le voy a (T/n) —dijeron Elena, Cissnei, Reno y Tseng por igual, poniéndose algo azules del pánico por lo que pudiera pasar

—Cre-creo que mejor le voy a Sephiroth—murmuro Rude. El barman que había escuchado todo llego con unos pequeños vasos y puso uno frente a los dos que se estaban retando con la mirada. Dejo 10 botellas, conocía a esa mujer y de ahí no se iban hasta terminar con todo el alcohol del lugar seguramente

—Las damas primero—bufo Sephiroth cuando Rufus termino de servirles. (T/n) se lo tomo como si nada al igual que Sephiroth al ser su turno

Las botellas se acabaron relativamente pronto, tuvieron que traer más y con ellas la atención de todo en el bar, y es que todos miraban horrorizados como esos dos bebían y bebían pero no parecían afectados –al menos no con las primeras 20 botellas-

—Son unos monstruos—dijo Zack horrorizado viendo como (T/n) ya harta agarraba una de las botellas y se la empinaba

—FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO—Decían todos, Sephiroth empezó a hacer lo mismo al verse medianamente superado

—¡TIENES UN MALDITO ESOFAGO DE PLOMO O QUE TE PASA! —chillo (T/n) algo molesta por no haber ganado ya

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti—dijo Sephiroth, ambos tenían la cara algo roja. Siguieron tomando hasta que...

—Se nos acabó el Vodka—informo el empleado

—¡Pues tráeme lo que sea pero a él le tengo que ganar o no me voy de aquí! —afirmó (T/n) entre gritos

—¡Sabes que ya no puedes admítelo de una puta vez! —le grito Sephiroth de vuelta, los dos con la cara roja

—Los dos van a vomitar—dijo Angeal manteniendo una distancia prudencial

—Considerando que se han tomado más de 40 botellas ellos dos solos no sería lo menos extraño—afirmo Rufus, aguantando la risa

—Si tan solo admitiera que ya no puede—lamento Génesis el cual con todo el dolor de su alma... Le aposto a (T/n)-

—Si puedo y cállate antes de que te vuele un diente—amenazo Sephiroth

—Esto es lo más fuerte que tengo de momento—dijo el pobre hombre trayendo dos enormes botellas de líquido trasparente, con la etiqueta de 'EverClear' y todos hicieron una exclamación de espanto

—Quien se la tome primero y no vomite en los primeros 5 segundos gana—dijo Rufus también algo espantado, eso le había casi matado cuando lo tomo

—Si gano tendrás que irte de Shinra

—Y si yo gano tendrás que darme tu tarjeta de crédito para usarla en mi próxima cita... Si es que es pronto... mejor solo me la das—dijo ya algo mareada. Pero ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer

—Y ¡1... 2... 3!

Ambos tomaron la enorme botella y se la empinaron como si nada, o bueno eso era lo que parecía. Al terminarla ambos casi al mismo tiempo, Sephiroth la arrojo contra el suelo destruyéndola, y (T/n) tan solo la lanzo atrás, los tres se miraron fijamente y todos se quedaron en silencio esperando

—... (T/n) está poniéndose verde...—murmuro Reno

—Sephiroth respira! —decía Angeal zarandeando al peli plateado

—¿Entonces quien gano? —pregunto Elena

—Ninguno a vomitado o se ha mareado realmente...—dijo Rufus, en eso y para calmar la tensión el DJ puso música—Que oportuno... será lo mejor llevarlos a su habi... ¿Dónde están?

—Esos dos se estaban intoxicados hasta la medula ¡¿cómo es posible que desaparezcan de esa forma tan increíble?! —Pregunto Génesis alarmado –Por (T/n) realmente, Sephiroth podría defenderse hasta ebrio y si lo violan dudaba que fuera grave-

—La verdadera pregunta es cómo es posible que se mantengan en pie—dijo Angeal cruzado de brazos con 8 venas en la frente

—Vamos a buscar, no creo que hayan salido del bar...

.

.

.

—Así que esto es resaca...—murmuro para sí mismo. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, se restregó un poco la cabeza, no le importaba mucho el cómo llego. Se iba a levantar, no para irse a trabajar o algo, solo para darse un baño, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que la sabana no se venía fácilmente—...¿Qué...?... MADRE DE DIOS! —chillo horrorizado

Ahí estaba (T/n) dormida, muy pero muy dormida, no tenía sostén, no sabía si tenía lo que restaba de su ropa interior, se vio a sí mismo, tenía el bóxer y no había señales de acto sexual... a menos que la cama desordenada contara

—Nonono con esta amargada no...—se lamentaba y como pudo quito la sabana, ella estaba tan solo hecha un ovillo por lo cual realmente no podía ver nada. Tenía que ver si hizo algo, que tuvieran ropa no era real impedimento para hacerlo—... Creo sentir la energía maligna de Rufus—murmuro para sí mismo

Logro hacer que se pusiera boca arriba, aun apretando sus brazos contra su pecho. Se metió entre sus piernas y poniéndose sumamente rojo, no creyó que estaría en una situación tan extraña, al medio rosarle el vientre ella tan solo apretó más las piernas

Al verse algo aprisionado trato de abrirle las piernas de nuevo, sin embargo no pudo y de forma casi estúpida termino jalándole los brazos para evitar caerse y le vio el busto. Se notó a si mismo admirándola, sus pechos le parecían tiernos, los pezones eran rosados, eran casi del mismo tamaño que los de Scarlet pero de alguna forma más tiernos. Trago duro y de forma inseguro con toda su mano agarro el seno derecho de (t/n)

Lo apretujo un poco, era muy suave, no como los de Scarlet u otras que eran duros por el silicón. Bajo la mano y la metió entre la ropa interior, no sentía nada realmente mojado o espeso salir de ahí como para decir que la había metido o corrido... Sin embargo y lo que debió prever paso

(T/n) abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo algo en su parte íntima y que como si hubiera dormido boca abajo –por la presión en el pecho- Al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta –más o menos- de su entorno

Lo que sentía era la mano de Sephiroth en su parte íntima y que no tenía sostén... y ninguna prenda además de su braga. Se puso colorada y...

—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—el grito se debió haber escuchado en todos lados, Sephiroth saliendo del ensueño dejo de tocarle pero no podía sacar la mano de ahí –por la liga de la prenda y su mano muy grande

—N-no espera no es lo que...—antes de decir algo más –que hubiera sido ridículo de todas formas- (T/n) le dio una cachetada con su mano libre. Por fin logro separarse completamente y se tomó la mejilla derecha, le había pegado en verdad fuerte. Ella tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y llorando de la humillación, tomo al sabana y forma poco agraciada se levantó tapándose y camino derechito a la salida—¡O-oye!

—ALEJATE DE MI—le grito empezando a correr, llego a la entrada de la habitación y al abrir la puerta choco con alguien, al alzar la vista noto la cara –ojerosa- de Angeal

— ¡(T/n)! —dijo algo impresionado, sin embargo (T/N) tan solos e aparto y a paso presuroso, chocando con Zack en el proceso abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro, siendo seguida por el pelinegro

— ¡(T/N)! —chillo Sephiroth apareciendo –se había enredado con un pantalón al seguirla

—Explícame que rayos es lo que hiciste—exigió saber Angeal más que decepcionado y enfurecido

—An-Angeal te puedo jurar que yo no...

—Tranquila ¿qué paso? —al estar la puerta abierta se podía escuchar lo que hablaran ellos dos dentro de la habitación

—M-me desperté y-y el estaba en-encima mio... Estaba casi desnudo... y me estaba tocandola la...- —se estaba trabando al hablar por el llanto, era mas por la humillación que por otra cosa. Angeal miro furioso a Sephiroth que estaba empezando a sentir una culpa horrible por oírla de esa forma

—Ahora explícame como es que de un bar abatorrado de gente que esta a un kilometro a las 2 de la madrugada terminaron llegando a TU habitación justamente y ella no tiene ni la parte superior de su ropa interior ni el resto de sus prendas

—Angeal, enserio deja que te...

—¡Y tu estando ella inconsciente hayas empezado a manosearla! — A cada segundo se ponía más rojo de la ira, jamás creyó algo tan asqueroso de alguien que es uno de sus mejores amigo— ESTUVIMOS TODA LA PUTA MADRUGADA BUSCANDOLOS, PARA QUE RESULTARAN ESTAR AHI METIDOS Y TU ABUSANDO DE ELLA. MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO SEPHIROTH—bramo Angeal desde lo mas profundo de su ser

—...— por primera vez se sentía intimidado por alguien, lo cual creyó imposible siendo sinceros. Antes de decir algo...

—Ya déjalo Angeal... También fu culpa mía... nunca creí poder emborracharme—debía admitirlo, también podía ser culpa suya, en primera por no recordar nada y en segunda por andar haciendo apuestas –aunque no creyó que Sephiroth tuviera el mismo inhumano aguante

—¿¡Podrían escucharme!? —pregunto ya con los nervios destruidos, ya le había sermoneado, regañado, gritado y abofeteado y no pudo decir palabra alguna para defenderse

—No, nada a bañarte, vístete y vendré más tarde; Tu, sal de ahí que debe vestirse

—ayayayayayayayayay—se quejaba Zack que fue sacado de la habitación siendo jalado por la oreja—Ahora debo ir a avisar que estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo y agradécele a dios que esto se quedara entre nosotros—dictaminó Angeal cerrando al puerta de la habitación de (T/n) y se fue jalando a un quejumbroso Zack. Sephiroth entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta

Camino hasta el baño, tomo una toalla y sin importarle que el agua estaba hirviendo se metió dentro de la ducha. Nunca había visto a Angeal tan molesto pero de cierta forma tenía razón, ella pudo haberle dicho si habían hecho algo o no, no debió haberlo hecho por su cuenta...

Salió de la ducha y mientras se secaba la imagen de (T/n) semi desnuda se le vino a la mente, se puso colorado y eso sintió una especie del calor en la parte baja, al mirar en esa dirección bufo y puso el agua lo más fría que se podía, ¿cómo era posible que se excitara con solo recordarle desnuda o haberle tocado?


	4. Capítulo 4

El ambiente era incomodo cuando Sephiroth y (T/n) estaban en la misma habitación, más si a esto se le sumaba Angeal. (T/n) ya realmente no le hablaba a menos que fuera realmente necesario, Sephiroth pensando que el distanciamiento sería bueno pero pronto tan solo se arrepentía de este pensamiento, le estaba enloqueciendo era como si ahora necesitaba tenerla como la tuvo antes, algo como casi una amiga o compañera

—(T/n) —le llamó al entrar en su oficina, ella estaba sentada con unos lentes de lectura, con una enorme pila de papeles a un lado y una más pequeña al otro, gracias adiós la más pequeña era lo que le faltaba revisar

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto alzando un poco la vista para verle

—No, solo...—no sabía cómo decirlo, nunca le había pasado algo similar a esto con alguien

—¿Entonces podría retirarse? Tanto usted como yo tenemos cosas que hacer, yo más que tu—comentó rompiendo el papel que tenía en las manos y tomando otro

—No podemos seguir de esta manera, es muy incómodo—dijo acercándose un poco, ella tan solo dejó el papel

—No se si no se ha dado cuenta que la poca confianza que tenía en usted la perdió, aunque yo también tengo parte de culpa no era razón para aprovecharse de mi estado estando usted despierto—le hablaba con el respeto con el que debía hablarle un superior y eso le estaba matando

—No me hables de 'usted'... solo quiero que sea como antes, no es como que fueran las mejores relaciones de la vida pero esto ahora me está... molestando

—A mí no, si pudiera tratarme de la misma manera estaría perfecto—aclaro levantándose, botando los papeles que restaban y tomando una gran cantidad. Sephiroth dudaba que pudiera con esos tacones enormes pudiera, aun no comprendía porque los usaba

—Déjame que te

—No hace falta, puedo yo sola, vaya hacer su trabajo—rechisto cargando los papeles sin dificultad pero probablemente no pudiera ver

—Te vas a matar llevando eso sin ver, déjame ayudarte—dijo con el ceño fruncido

—Ya te le dije que no hace falta, tan solo vaya a hacer su trabajo para que yo pueda terminar el mío, tiene una misión mañana y de seguro tendré que encargarme de todo su papeleo así que si quiere ayudarme tan solo haga lo que debería hacer como el General que es—dijo casi con los dientes apretados y saliendo pasando a su lado

—¿¡Porque eres tan terca!? —ladro obstinado, jamás en la vida se había hecho tan rogar

—Parece que en tu mundo perfecto donde se hace todo lo que quieres no sabe la palabra 'No', entiende de una puta vez que conmigo no tendrás una vean relación ni en lo laboral ni en lo personal, que te entre en la cabeza y acéptalo. Tengo que ir a ver a Rufus, a Lazard, examinar a los de Infantería y los de tercera clase para luego organizar el papeleo de los de segunda clase

—...

—Si ya no tiene más nada que decir, lárguese a hacer su trabajo—y dicho esto último se fue. Sephiroth al entrar a su oficina firmó todo de mala gana y se quedó viendo a la ventana con una uniceja de lo mucho que estaba frunciendo el ceño

—Eres un rotundo desastre con las mujeres—dijo Génesis entrando, Sephiroth le miro

—Con ella, solo con ella me pasa esto, es una mierda

—Tienes la gentileza y delicadeza de una piedra, podrá ser fuerte y todo pero es una mujer que como notaste le gusta el arte y de cierta forma la perfección por cómo lleva su vida, a menos que intentes ganaste su confianza poco a poco no ganaras nada—decía sentándose en el sofá que había en la oficina

—¿Desde cuando eres un experto en el amor? —pregunto aún más molesto que antes, Génesis era un don Juan pero ninguna mujer le aguantaba mucho tiempo

—Desde que ella se desahogó conmigo diciendo que desde lo del bar todo en su vida se ha vuelto un caos. Desde eso le han aumentado el trabajo, casi no duerme, no ha podido estar con los Turcos, Zack también le calma pero... Se siente realmente estresada y lo que el hiciste no ayuda

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunto, no podía ser que Angeal dijera algo

—Zack tuvo que contármelo, además piénsalo así, eran casi amigos tú y ella, la estabas manoseando mientras estaba dormida, ¿como podría perdonarte fácil?

—Ese no es el punto, es igual de seca de una piedra

—Eso dices tú, pero es porque no hayas cómo hacerlo—dijo suspirando—Me tengo que ir, al parecer hay algo que hacer en Junon. Y en caso de que no lo notes, ese es perfectamente el punto, como pedirle a un niño que no llore si le pegan

—Aja...

.

.

.

—¿Debo hacerlo? —dijo casi gimiendo de dolor, Lazard le asintió y entrelazo los dedos

—Hemos visto los resultados de tus 'entrenamientos' con Zack Fair... Creemos que sería buena idea que tomes a algún SOLDADO bajo tutoría... El que quieras para que estés más cómoda

—Esta... bien...—murmuró apretando un poco los ojos, Lazard sabía que estaba cansada y algo explotada, pero repentinamente desde la presidencia habían exigido que se le tratara de esa manera, por más que le doliera no podía rebatirlo

—Mañana podrías tomarte el día tan solo para conocer al que escojas... sé que estas cansada y me gustaría no darte tanto trabajo pero no está a mi alcance—dijo con una sonrisa suave y algo apenada

—Gracias... Y lo haré... Iré a buscar a alguien ahora, solo debo tener la lista de los de Infantería y su rendimiento... Que fastidio tener que hablar con administración

—Aquí están, quise ahorrarte un poco de tiempo—dijo entregándole los papeles. Ella asintió y salió de la oficina

.

.

.

Podía sentir el calor y olor a sudor en ese sitio, los de infantería entrenaban con una tabal en al cual iba haciendo determinados ejercicios, después pasaban a puntería y de ultimo a espadas o armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. La sala era inmensa y había al menos unos 60 entrenando

—Espero que alguno de estos vagos merezca la pena de que este aquí señorita—dijo uno de los comandantes que le guiaba. (T/n) seguía leyendo los nombres, rendimientos y los iba viendo, aunque era difícil saber quien era quien en primera por los cascos y en segunda por su constante movimiento de un lado a otro

—Estoy segura de que si habrá alguien... ¿Usted que dice? ¿Algún favorito o que vea con mayor futuro? —pregunto mirando al hombre

—No puedo montarle al ojo encima a todos, hay más de 300 así que en este grupo no sé exactamente cuál es más apropiado y merecedor de su guía—explicó con paciencia y cierta gentileza

—Umm...—leyó el último nombre de la hoja, decía que tenía buen rendimiento y era bastante prometedor, además de haber tomado ya la prueba para SOLDADO, tan solo que había fallado por unos centímetros—¿Está el cadete Strife aquí?

—Ummm Quizás... Espere... ¡ATENCIÓN! —grito de forma potente. Todos se detuvieron y tomaron postura erguida y firme—QUE EL CADETE STRIFE SE PRESENTE FRENTE A LA SEÑORITA

De entre la multitud salió uno algo bajito, con el casco y se puso firme frente a ambos, esperando la orden y quizás fantaseando con aire acondicionado y quitarse el casco y bufanda.

—Sigue a la Señorita (T/n) y contesta sus preguntas

—Si señor—anunció el cadete. (T/n) le hizo un gesto de que el siguiera y murmullos se empezaron a escuchar

—Lo van a echar por pelearse con Grimes

—O tal vez quieran ver cómo está el Mako que el inyectaron

—Quizás lo quieran matar por algo

—Lo usaran como conejillo de Indias

—¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO? CONTINÚEN CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO—ordenó el hombre y todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Por su parte (T/n) condujo al Cadete un piso más arriba y le dijo que pasara a la sala de juntas vacía, estarían más cómodos y en privado hablando ahí. Al entrar encendió el aire, bajo las persianas y encendió todas las luces, se sentó y miró al cadete, el cual estaba aún de pie y firme por completo

—No como gente, puedes sentarte si gustas—comento de forma relajada, algo confundido se sentó frente a ella—Y quítate el casco... tengo entendido que son más incómodos que los propios tacones

—Ehhh claro...—respondió un tanto extrañado. Se quitó el casco con cierto cuidado, esa cosa le apretaba tanto al cabeza que dudaba que algo de sangre llegara a ella. (T/n) parpadeo un poco y miro algo sorprendida a quien tenía al frente

Era rubio, de ojos azules muy hermosos, el cabello disparado en todas direcciones, no podía decir que no fuera guapo, tenía algunos mechones pegados a la frente por el sudor

—Vaya pero resultaste un galán—dijo (T/n) de forma simpática y el rubio enrojeció—Soy (T/n)(T/a), honestamente si acaso llevo un mes trabajando aquí. Iré directo al grano, se me ha dado la tarea de instruir a algún soldado de Infantería, y dado lo que he leído de ti me parece que eres un buen prospecto del programa SOLDADO

—¿Lo dice enserio? —pudo notar la emoción y esperanza en los ojos de Cloud cuando la escucho, le causó cierta ternura

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo para esto quiero que tengas en cuenta un par de cosas y me respondas algunas preguntas—el solo asintió con la emoción haciéndole mella en el cabeza—Para que quieres ser SOLDADO exactamente?

—Quiero poder proteger a las personas, tanto a los que quiero como a los que no... Incluso a quienes no se lo merecen

—¿Alguna motivación en particular? ¿Alguien? —pregunto tentativa, anotando lo que decía en un papel

—Me gustaría ser como...

—Déjame adivinar, Sephiroth—rió y negó con la cabeza—Él no es el máximo punto, hay más gente digna de admiración pero si él te inspiró, está bien. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Pues... Tan solo quiero dejar de ser débil—admitió apretando un poco los puños

—Eres bastante tierno—dijo viéndolo de forma cariñosa—Soy alguien un poco perfeccionista, tentaba al puesto dentro de los Turcos, pero me dieron el puesto de Secretaria de Sephiroth. De ser tu mi Soldado a cargo tendrás un entrenamiento quizás el doble de fuerte del que ya tenías, probablemente de 8 horas diarias

—...—parpadeo un poco impresionado

—Y aunque me veas tan arreglada puedo enfrentarme a el General sin ninguna dificultad, mi meta contigo seria llevarte desde lo más bajo a lo más alto. Estando en Infantería no se tiene mucha esperanza de la entrada a SOLDADO de 3era clase, pero si aceptas te llevaría ahí en unos... 8 meses o un año—le relataba y Cloud le estaba oyendo atentamente—De ahí en más seria incluso más sencillo llevarte a 2da Clase, quizás 5 meses con entrenamiento mucho más fuerte y 8 para llevarte a 1era clase, en total un plan de 3 años más o menos... ¿Te parece?

—Si señora—quizás estaba temblando de emoción o por no saber cómo hacer

—Perfecto—(T/n) se levantó y tomo los papeles y folders—necesito que llenes esto y para mañana te quiero a las 10 am en la entrada, vamos a salir a pasear un poco. Te daré una habitación individual en mi piso y le daré el documento a tu superior, ya no tendrás que ir a enteramiento con los demás

—Si señora—dijo esta vez levantado y poniéndose firme

—Llámame por mi nombre—había llegado hasta él y acariciado al cabeza—desde ahora serás como mi hijo, puedes ir con confianza y más importante... sin ese casco a menos que tengas alguna misión

—Si Seño... (T/n) —dijo algo apenado

—Bien, hasta mañana Cadete—dijo saliendo elegantemente de la sala

Caminaba escribiendo algo, el muchacho tenia potencial, lo podía sentir con solo verle, además de eso sus motivos eran sólidos, no lo dudo, aparte con esa charla que buscaba más intimidarlo que motivarlo, tal vez no sería tan malo tener alguien a su cargo. Llego a su oficina y dejo todo en el escritorio, se masajeo un poco la frente, tenía mucho sueño pero tenía que esperar a que Sephiroth le diera unos documentos

—Deberías ir a dormir—aconsejo el rey de roma dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio. (T/n) lo vio de mala manera—hay, no me mires así, me preocupa que colapses por ahí por tantos deberes que tienes—dijo tomando y leyendo los documentos—¿Un soldado de infantería?

—Debo entrenarlo, tiene futuro y como lees ahí, eres su icono de motivación—le conto con cierta gracia, Sephiroth rodo los ojos

—Creo que perderás el tiempo

—No... puedo hacer que entre en SOLDADO, sé que puede lograrlo... Es una corazonada—dijo con una sonrisa suave

—Oye... sobre lo otro...

—No quiero hablar de eso general

—Ya no lo soporto, me traes loco—dijo ya hastiado y cargándola, alzándola por debajo de los glúteos, ella tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de Sephiroth para no irse hacia atrás

—¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA?! —chillo entre asustada por lo brusco como sorprendida

—Sé que estás molesta y todo el show pero soy hombre y me tienes loco—más honesto no podía ser, había tenido sueños extraños donde ella era la protagonista, en ellos no era como que terminara de hacer lo que se suponía pero despertaba con tamaña de erección que le era incómodo, más sabiendo que la tenía viviendo al lado y trabajando al lado

—Bájame ahora mismo, no podrías ser más vulgar porque no es posible—a veces la honestidad estaba sobrevalorada, lo que menos quería saber era que Sephiroth se despertaba con el pajarito levantado

—también recordé de milagro lo que paso en la noche, quieres saberlo ¿si o no?

—Si... pero bájame

—No, vamos a tu habitación y te lo cuento, aquí las paredes tienen oídos

.

.

.

—Enserio hay necesidad de sentarnos tan lejos?

—Si

Sephiroth estaba casi literalmente sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta de entrada y (T/n) en un sofá que estaba unos 5 metros. Hallaba algo exagerado esa distancia tan mayúscula si solo iba a contarle lo que paso, aparte no estaba Angeal como para necesitar esa tamaña de distancia –por qué el parecía tenerle un ojo a Sephiroth encima-

—Aun creo que es exagerado

—Solo habla quieres—dijo algo molesta de tanto que insistía

—Está bien—bufó

— **Flash back—**

—Ninguno ha vomitado o se ha mareado realmente...

Dejaron de prestarle atención a lo que decían los demás, Sephiroth de forma casi milagrosa se escabullo jalando a (T/n) y guiándole más adentro en el bar, donde estaba la pista de baila, ahora (T/n) fue quien el jalo

—¡Vamos a bailar! —decía con la cara roja por tanto alcohol, Sephiroth estaba igual de rojo

—¿Si acaso puedes bailar enana? —se burló

—Más que tu titán—aseguro y ambos entraron y empezaron a bailar

En contrario a la creencia primaria no estaban haciendo el ridículo, de hecho muchos se paraban solo a mirarles, pues estaban haciendo pasos además de complicados impresionantes. No tardó mucho en llegar tonadas lentas para las parejas o los que buscaran ligarse a alguien

—Tienes una cara perfecta—dijo Sephiroth que agarraba de la cintura

—Lo mismo digo, aparte eres enorme~—dijo pasando los brazos por el cuello de Sephiroth—Pero siempre te la pasas odiándome... Aun cuando me gustaría tener algo contigo

—No te odio... De hecho me atraes bastante... Eres perfecta—murmuró viendo algo nublado, estaba atiborrado de alcohol, pero el dicho no mentía 'Los borrachos y los niños no mienten' –valga la redundancia-

—Tú también me atraes mucho, pero nunca me veras como a una pareja...—lamentaba con una sonrisa—Por qué te gusta la siliconada de Scarlet

—Es irritante, no me gusta... Solo es para desahogar tensión —dijo haciéndole dar una vuelta

—Ya... y entonces ¿si estuviera contigo solo me usarías para eso? Para soltar tensión

—No puedo compararte con ella, ya lo dije... Eres perfecta... Me gustas mucho, estaría adorándote a cada segundo

—Eres tierno cuando dices que te gusto—como pudo se alzó y logro llegar a los labios de peli plateado, el cual con gusto –demasiado a decir verdad- recibió el beso y lo profundizo

Al separarse lo primero que hizo Sephiroth fue pasar ambos brazos por detrás de las rodillas de (T/N) para alzarla mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. La saco del bar como si nada, realmente se les había olvidado que habían ido ahí con gente –que por cierto le estaba buscando como desquiciados por todo el sector-

No se cruzó por nadie en el camino, cosa que parecía imposible, pero así fue. Abrió su habitación y al estar ahí empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le desamarraba la blusa –que era tipo corsé-

—No puedes al menos... llegara tu cuarto...—jadeo algo incómoda, podía estar ebria pero al parecer su conciencia le permitía tener un poco de decencia

—Si tú quieres—dijo terminando de soltar la blusa y tirándola mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Al llegar se sentó en la cama y (T/n) termino sentada en su regazo, ambos besándose de forma apasionada y a la vez por muy extraño que sea, cariñosa.

Ambos se iban quitando las prendas más superficiales –y sufrieron con los zapatos y medias- hasta quedar en paños menores. Sephiroth desabrocho el brasier sin tirantes dejando a la vista los pechos de (t/n) los cuales se dedicó a besar y apretar de forma apasionada mientras (T/n) besaba de forma más tranquila y pausada los hombros y cuello del peli plata a la vez que jugaba con el cabello del mismo

Sephiroth empezó a sentir mucho sueño, al igual que (T/n) que estaba casi dormida sobre él. Sephiroth terminó acostado con ella encima y de forma milagrosa se acomodaron, aunque la posición era la de una pareja de amantes, cosa que aún no eran y probablemente no serian

— **Fin del Flash Back—**

—Me pongo bastante ñoña estando borracha—dijo (T/n) arrugando el entre cejo

—Yo también, no creí que esto me pasaría, nunca he estado borracho antes y definitivamente no me gusta—declaro Sephiroth—Entonces...

—¿Entonces?

—¿Vas a seguir como si me odias o vamos a volver a ir en paz?

—Supongo que lo puedo intentar... pero tampoco es como que le tendré mucha confianza—dijo ella levantándose—Ahora puede salir de mi habitación

—No sé si dibujártelo para que me comprendas o...—se escuchó como alguien toco la puerta, (T/n) se levantó y fue a abrir, encontrando a Cloud ahí parado

—Me dijeron que le diera es... general—se puso recto al ver a Sephiroth con una mirada de muerte hacia su persona. (T/N) vio a Sephiroth y suspiro

—Ignoralo, ¿qué me ibas a decir? —dijo con una sonrisa serena y expresión tranquila, Cloud se le quedó unos cinco segundos viéndole sin decir nada

—Q-que el director Lazard me dijo que el entregara esto—dijo extendiéndole un Folder. Ella lo tomó y le dio a Cloud un besito en la mejilla, todo bajo la atenta –y alta- mirada de Sephiroth

—Gracias Cloud, en un rato iré a mostrarte tu—había sido jalada, cargada y finalmente agarrando su rostro Sephiroth le planto un beso demandante y bastante posesivo. Cloud se sintió entre fuera de lugar y avergonzado por la escena

—Más te vale no mirar más debajo de los ojos Soldado—advirtió Sephiroth soltando a (T/n) caminando hacia su habitación para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta

—¿Pero que le pasa? —dijo (T/n) roja de la rabia y de la pena, Cloud no dijo absolutamente nada y miro a otro lado


	5. Capitulo 5

—Deberé darle castigos por cada vez que se atreva a llegar tarde — estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño levemente fruncido, tenía 10 minutos esperando a Cloud que no llegaba aun cuando le había dicho claramente que a las 10:00 am. Al verlo llegar puso sus manos en su cintura— ¿por qué te retrasaste? Te dije a las 10 en punto y... ¿Por qué viniste en uniforme? — lo último lo pregunto en tono entre decepcionado y sorprendido

—Fui a buscar mi ropa pero mis compañeros de cuarto la destruyeron y no encontré nada más que ponerme — se le notaba frustrado. (T/n) al comprender la frustración y la razón de su retraso, suspiro y le sonrió

—Entonces lo primero que haremos será comprarte ropa

.

.

.

— ¿Porque simplemente no le pides que sea tu novia y ya? —Angeal estaba algo exasperado por el comportamiento irracional de Sephiroth

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo haciéndose el ofendido y desentendido

—No te hagas, estas loquito por ella —se rio Génesis. Estaban en un avión de camino a Ciudad Cohete, ya que al parecer había una acumulacion de monstruos.

—Están viendo algo irreal—Quería que dejaran ya el tema, al parecer uno de los principales tema de conversación era su relacion con (T/n) o sino de ella únicamente. — ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—No. Que lo evites no lo solucionara y que la celes de su estudiante tan solo demuestra que te gusta—Angeal le miraba con cierta decepción, Sephiroth estaba siendo tan lento y ciego con sus propios pensamientos y deseos que rayaba lo absurdo

—No la celo

—Eso no explica el beso que le diste frente a ese pobre cadete al que casi matas del susto

— ¿Que acaso estas en todos lados? — estaba empezando a creer que Angeal se camuflageaba en las paredes porque siempre sabía todo y si no era por cuenta propia era porque otra persona X se la decía

—Eso no importa. ¿Cuando se lo vas a pedir? —pregunto Génesis con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Nunca porque no es nada

—Entonces no te interesara saber que ella ahora debe de venir a tus misiones, por que no es 'nada'—Angeal tenia una sonrisa igualita a la Genesis, mofandose de la brutal palides que le vino a Sephiroth al escuchar eso

-¿¡QUE!?

.

.

.

—No hacía falta que hiciera esto por mi... —dijo un muy avergonzado Cloud vistiendo ropas nuevas especialmente caras. (T/n) sonrió complacida al ver el resultado de el gasto de su dinero

Cloud tenía puesto unos pantalones negros ceñidos a las piernas, una camisa blanca con tres botones abiertos, una bufanda negra ligeramente floja en su cuello, calzado elegante, algunos brazaletes y un nuevo arete

—Claro que sí, serás como el hijo que nunca tendre así que no puedo permitir que te vistas mal o no tengas buena ropa —decía la mujer con suma seguridad en sus palabras

— ¿Por qué nunca tendría hijo? Usted es muy atractiva... ¿En serio no tiene pareja o pretendiente? —preguntó con aire curioso y un poco cauteloso

—Soy muy difícil de complacer, además la gran mayoría son muy idiotas. Mi tipo perfecto un hombre sería uno que pelee y pueda defenderse por si mismo y también que sea al menos un poco guapo... Adoro a los morenos aunque los albinos y catires son muy bellos—con este comentario Cloud se puso colorado (T/N) lo ignoro por completo o simplemente no quiso recalcarlo—Entremos ahí

— ¿Por qué ahí? —preguntó al ver lo que era ese lugar

—Quiero una tarta de chocolate—dijo con sencillez y jalando al cadete hacía el recinto. Era un lugar muy acogedor, con una decoración de cabaña que realmente desconcordaba bastante con el sector e incluso la misma cuidad. Se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a un gran ventanal artificial que hacía ver cómo si estuvieran en la montaña—Ahora cuéntame de ti quiero estar bien informada

—no hay mucho que contar tan solo soy de Nibelheim, tengo 16 años y más nada además de eso—dijo de forma bastante distraída

— ¿A qué edad entraste al ejército? Eres bastante joven, incluso para ser de Infantería—comentó cerrando el menú—Una tarta de chocolate y un chocolate caliente... También un helado de mora

—So-sólo quiero un café—dijo algo avergonzado, el camarero tan sólo se fue sin decir nada

—no tengas pena, tengo mucho dinero porque casi siempre me brindan la comida—río tomando agua de la copa que había en la mesa

—Es que enserio ahora no Tengo dinero como para pagar algo y no puedo dejar que usted pague—murmuró algo incómodo

— ¿No has tenido muchos amigos cierto? —preguntó algo divertida mientras ponían la tarta, el chocolate y el helado frente a ella y frente a Cloud el café

—No realmente, los niños eran muy estúpidos en mi pueblo—comentó con cierto tono de molestia—Aunque Tifa fue una especie de amiga aún cuando no habláramos mucho

—Debo suponer que te gusta—contorreo y Cloud enrojeció

—Cla-Claro que no—dijo encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y tomando un sorbito de su café

De así en más era casi un interrogatorio, aunque Cloud realmente no respondía por querer un poco de privacidad. No siendo así (T/n) que respondía lo que Cloud le preguntara

—Me alegro mucho de haberte escogido, de seguro los demás son unos pervertidos tiempo completo sin ninguna neurona—decía comiéndose un helado –esta vez de chocolate en una barquilla-, habían recorrido prácticamente todo el centro tan sólo hablando

—Pero los demás tenían mayor oportunidad de entra a SOLDADO pronto... Quizás antes que yo

—No sólo importa ser el más fuerte de todos, sino sabes hacer una estrategia o pensar bien el como vencer a un monstruo o incluso infiltrarse no sirve de nada—explicó encogida de hombros—Cuando conozcas a Angeal él te dirá lo que enserio necesita para ser un SOLDADO de Primera Clase

—Suena más complicado sí lo dice así... —dijo suspirando

Llegaron a la Sede de SOLDADO, tomando camino hacia las habitaciones tan solo escuchando sus pasos resonando por el pasillo. Al llegar a la habitación de (T/n) esta abrió la puerta y miro a Cloud

—En la noche iré a una fiesta con Los Turcos. ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó cortésmente

—Nunca he sido muy fiestero... —respondió apenado. (T/n) se encogió de hombros

—Sí cambias de opinión esta en la entrada a las 10—le guiño el ojo y entro a su habitación dejando a un muy sonrosado Cloud

—Es un poco extraño... —se dijo a sí mismo rascándose la nuca

(T/n) Tomo una toalla y cuando iba a entrar a bañarse vio un papel sobre su mesa de noche, quizás se había olvidado de el por estar al borde del desmayo el día anterior. Lo tomo y lo leyó con aburrimiento, aunque al leer las tres últimas líneas...

— ¡¿QUEEE!? —su grito se pudo haber escuchado por todo Shinra sin ningún problema

...debido a todo esto se le encomienda la tarea de permanecer junto al General SOLDADO de 1era Clase Sephiroth en medio de sus misiones de ahora en adelante, escribir su informe y entregarse al director Lazard

Se iba a desmayar, eso era seguro, ¿¡Que le veían cara de niñera!?

.

.

.

—Puedes calmarte, ya no vendrán más por hoy de seguro. —Aseguraba Angeal a Sephiroth que seguia con el ceño fruncido y la masamune en mano

—Jump... —enfundó la Masamune y se cruzó de brazos

—Ay por favor no es el fin del mundo, además no estaría mal verla pelear, debe ser fascinante—decía Génesis palmeando la espalda del peli plateado

— ¿Y sí tan solo se vuelve una damisela en apuros?, que mejor se quede dónde está, no necesito ayuda—Refunfuñaba de forma amargada. Tomo rumbo hacia la posada que de hecho no estaba tan lejos

— ¿deberíamos decirle que ella viene mañana mismo? —preguntó Génesis a Angeal el cual solo cerró los ojos con su expresión seria de siempre

—Que se entere él sólo

Nada podían hacer sí Sephiroth era tan necio y terco en reconocer que sentía atracción y mucho menos podían hacer sí (T/n) no veía nada más que una amistad y sí llegaba a pensarlo de seguro se arrepentiría por el asunto del bar. Ambos eran unos casos perdidos así que por ello eran tal para cual

.

.

.

—y yo que creía que podría estar bien pero noooo el gran general necesita niñera hasta para matar un monstruo, que patética mi existencia—resoplaba (T/N) con las piernas cruzadas ya montada en el helicóptero quite le llevaría donde Sephiroth estaba haciendo su misión

—Quizás solo quieren ver como es usted en el campo...creo... —murmuró Cloud sin saber que hacer, ella tan solo le había casi derrumbado la puerta a las 3:30 de la madrugada, le ordenó vestirse y le arrastró medio dormido al helicóptero así que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba

—cómo sí hiciera falta, ellos solo quieren amargarme más la vida—empezaron a descender Y de completo mal humor por el sueño seguía gruñendo entre dientes por su mala suerte —y tú, cerca de mí, combate sí lo ves necesario, no se te ocurra ponerte ese casco y por amor a dios aléjate de los ataques de otros SOLDADOS —le enumeró y Cloud tan sólo asintió. Cuando la hélice del helicóptero se detuvo abrió la puerta del mismo saliendo de este

Llevaba unos pantalones negros de tela muy resistente, botas militares que ayudaban a su poca estatura y una chaqueta negra que estaba abierta tan solo en la clavícula por la cadena que llevaba puesta. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta y caminaba con una expresión de mal humor única y que a muchos SOLDADOS espantaba de forma bastante notoria

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el general? —interrogó con suma seriedad, Cloud se mantenía atrás de ella

— ¿Usted quien...?—el SOLDADO de 2da clase no logro terminar la pregunta sin ser interrumpido por la mirada asesina de (T/n) y por la intervención de Angeal que la había visto bajar del helicóptero

—Ella tiene autorización, la estábamos esperando—Dijo Angeal y el SOLDADO tan solo se apartó. Le hizo una seña a (T/n) y esta empezó a caminar al lado del pelinegro—Pareces molesta

—No me parece el estar aquí con tanto trabajo en la oficina—refunfuño molesta—Además no tiene sentido que este siquiera si ''El Gran general'' sabe cuidarse por sí solo

—Las cosas han estado un poco extrañas últimamente... Probablemente solo debas quedarte y ver qué ocurre

—Aja—respondió en un suspiro. Había una especie de carpa y dentro de ella estaba Sephiroth. Al verse fruncieron el ceño—Buenas...

—Buenas—respondió de mala gana—Ya nos tenemos que ir, los Behemoth salen temprano de sus guaridas—dijo tomando la Masamune

.

.

.

Ambos estaban tan solo observando, los de clases inferiores querían hacer el trabajo... cosa no muy inteligente pues estaban teniendo demasiadas complicaciones

—Voy a entrar, no estoy de humor para reclamos de bajas—antes de sacar la Masamune (T/n) le detuvo

—Estoy aquí para ''cuidar de usted'', así que con permiso—Sephiroth bufo, el seguía creyendo que en una situación real (T/n) no sabría que hacer—Cloud, usa el rifle desde aquí, cuando te de la señal me das la espada, tengo que entrenarte primero si quiero que pelees junto a mí—indicaba de forma bastante paciente

—Si señora—dijo Cloud algo tengo con la caja donde estaba la espada ya ensamblada por la ocasión

Dicho esto (T/n) fue a lo que sería el campo de batalla. El clima era muy caluroso pero eso no era lo molesto, sino el hecho de que fueran monstruos de bajo nivel que podría derrotar fácilmente con materias o a puño limpio, incluso algunos eran eliminados por Cloud a la distancia que gracias a dios tenía buena puntería. Con un silbido al ver que aparecían algunos de alto rango junto a muchos más de bajo nivel Cloud le lanzo la espada y en una de las ranuras (T/n) inserto la materia Leviathan dando fin a la confrontación y a la misión en general

Volteo y miro a Sephiroth con una sonrisa victoriosa y él le devolvió la mirada en su usual neutralidad, no querían admitir que estaba algo impresionado por los movimientos agraciados que efectuaba con tanta naturalidad...

Ambos eran unos completos tercos y necios pero muy en el fondo uno ya estaba empezando a ceder un poco más


	6. Capitulo 6

—Mira... o cambias esa maldita expresión de tu rostro o volvemos a estar como deberíamos, Jefe y subordinada —refunfuñaste y Sephiroth bufo—Se supone que todo estaba 'arreglado', ¿que te pasa?

—Me saca de quicio que ahora estés en todas partes, eso me pasa—Cloud estaba haciéndose el que no oía nada, por desgracia tenía que irse junto a su mentora -ósea tu- y por ello se tenía que soportar la incómoda conversación

—El sentimiento es mutuo, no creas que disfruto el tener que ser como tu niñera, además de que estas bien grandecito es estúpido, podrías destruir medio planeta si quisiera —resoplabas con los brazos cruzados

—Porque no te quejaste y rechazaste la orden entonces—pregunto viéndote con el ceño fruncido

—Porque si quiero ser parte de los Turcos no puedo darme el lujo de quedar como una desobediente

—Si tanto quieres fastidiarme no hace falta que te hagas excusas extrañas, tan solo dilo—Sephiroth parecía convencido de que tu tan solo querías molestarlo cuando al parecer ese era el plan del presidente que se la tenía enganchada contigo y Sephiroth

—El que parece querer fastidiarme eres tú. Ayer me pedías desesperadamente el volver a ser como antes, que te traigo loco y te causo más sueños húmedos que la perra de Scarlett—tanto Cloud como el peli plata de pusieron colorados por el comentario, más que todo Sephiroth que no esperaba que le echaran eso en cara

—Se supone que eso es entre tú y yo—fijo viendo de forma amenazante a Cloud que quería fundirse con el asiento

—Y-yo no estoy... no escucho nada

—Déjalo tranquilo, si tantas ganas me tienes dímelo a la cara Se-phi-roth

—Quien podría siquiera pensar en una persona tan insoportable y odiosa como tú, nadie sería capaz de imaginarlo—el comentarios simplemente se le escapo. Bajaste la cabeza sintiéndote herida de cierta forma por lo que acaba de decir—Oye... —al notar tu nula respuesta en esa pelea verbal entendió que la había cagado

—Siento molestarle—dijiste en tono bajo y monótono, como pudiste te sentaste al lado de Cloud que se arrimó lo más que pudo para que no fueras a caerte, él iba en un asiento individual pero siendo tu algo pequeña cabías ahí junto a el

.

.

—Eres el saco de testosterona más idiota y estúpido que haya conocido en toda mi vida—decía Génesis negando con la cabeza

— ¿Enserio le dijiste eso? — Angeal miraba con cierta decepción a Sephiroth, los tres hablando en la oficina del peli plateado

—Fue por la furia del momento, no lo decía enserio—se rasco un poco la nuca, verdaderamente el notar como lucias más deprimida por su comentario le hacía entender aún más el peso de sus palabras

—El lado Bueno... es que si le afecto es porque a ella le gustas—razono Génesis y Sephiroth se auto electrocuto por estar jugueteando con una materia Rayo al escuchar el comentario

— ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle? Estas demente, le gustaré cuando exista una materia negra—arrugo un poco la nariz y dejo la materia en el escritorio

—Piénsalo, si se lo tomo tan a pecho es que algo siente por ti, de no ser así dudo que le tomara tanta importancia

—Tú le gustas, ella te gusta, tan solo ve y díselo para que se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes... no creo poder soportar que Zack se convierta en saco de Lágrimas y se desconcentre en los entrenamientos—Angeal le palmeo la espalda a Sephiroth el cual frunció el ceño

—Ella no me gusta—insistió y tanto Génesis como Angeal hicieron un sonido hastiado

—Se sinceró con tu cabeza y con tu 'amigo' —dijo Génesis y entre ambos soldados le levantaron de su silla-Ahora... vas a decirle que te gusta y todo estará arreglado

—Ya dije que no

—Ya no estamos pidiendo tu opinión

Y de esta forma comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina aun cuando el peli plateado intentaba soltarse de ambos sin herirlos en el proceso obviamente. Le llevaron hasta la zona donde se encontraban las salas de hologramas para entrenar escuchando una conversación particular

—Por supuesto que me gusta, no es que lo ame o algo por el estilo pero me atrae, es guapo—Estabas hablando con Reno mientras veías a Cloud entrenar con los hologramas

—Qué raro, eso no había pasado antes. Por qué no le dices entonces—reíste y le viste incrédula por un segunda para devolver la vista a tu estudiante

—Ya me dijo que soy insoportable y querrá usarme de muñeca inflable como a Scarlett si le digo que me gusta, no gracias... Cloud cuidado cuando venga atrás de ti, ellos no esperan a que tengas tu turno de atacar—aun cuando le advertiste le golpearon por la espalda—Ugh... Finalizar entrenamiento —los hologramas desaparecieron y Cloud cayo sentado al suelo

—Suerte con tu dilema existencial preciosa, tengo una misión, te veo luego- te dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y salió el lugar sin notar a los tres SOLDADOS que les habían espirado

—Que putas tiene que ver Scarlett en esto—se preguntó Génesis alzando una ceja

—Nada que te interese, asuntos privados—se limitó a decir y miro hacia adentro, te habías puesto delante a Cloud para explicarle que debía hacer

—Ya es seguro, le gustas. Ahora entra y díselo-Tal fue el empujón que termino dentro del lugar, Angeal y Génesis se fueron casi corriendo dejándole ahí parado con la vista fija de Cloud y (T/n). Suspiraste

—Mañana me encargaré de enseñarte como hacerlo, ve a descansar por hoy—Cloud se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y Sephiroth camino hasta a ti— ¿Se te ofrece algo? Debía pasar por tu oficina a buscar unos papeles de todos modos-dijiste sin verle a la cara

—Emmm...-apretó los labios, jamás había hecho eso de confesarse, por lo general era al revés. Notándose sin experiencia alguna o fuerza suficiente para decirlo se le prendió el foco— ¿Gustarías entrenar?

—¿Disculpa?

—Entrenar conmigo... ver quién de los dos es más fuerte sin destruir el edificio-explico en tono tranquilo

—Claro... Si eso quieres—caminaste hasta donde estaba tu espada, la tomaste y entraste de nueva cuenta a la zona de entrenamiento

—Cañón de Junon—dijo Sephiroth con la Masamune en mano, el lugar se materializo y te pusiste en posición, a ojos de Sephiroth tu postura era un poco particular, una mano que parecía incitar mientras la que llevaba la espada estaba arriba

[Basicamente de esta manera]

Aunque no lo supieran eran vistos por cámaras de Seguridad en la oficina de Lazard que junto a Angeal y Génesis disfrutaban la escena que veían. Más que combatir parecían estar haciendo una coreografía perfectamente diseñada y ejecutada, no había ni un solo ataque extra o muy brusco, Sephiroth no tenía la intención de herirte y eso parecía evidente

Por tu parte te dejabas llevar por el mismo ritmo, estabas enfrascada en su tranquilidad y el en la tuya, como una simple Conexión que se formó casi al instante en que empezaron. Algunos hechizos empezaron a aparecer pero que eran bloqueados de forma agraciada y elegante por cada uno. Finalmente sin darse cuenta terminaron juntando sus dos espadas como si las hubieran chocado, haciendo parecer que se habían enfrentado enserio o que seguirían

Lo curioso es que ambas espadas eran iguales, la tuya había dejado de ser aquella fina espada blanca de extraña forma a ser una réplica exacta de la Masamune. En contrario a lo que pensaste Sephiroth soltó la Masamune, te hizo soltar tu espada y alzándote por las rodillas y la espalda te planto un beso apasionado en los labios. Te quedaste con los ojos abiertos aun cuando él los tenía cerrados, muy concentrado en lo suyo

Cuando termino ambos se habían quedado viéndose a los ojos hasta que Sephiroth pego su frente con la tuya y suspiro de forma algo estresada, parecía estar peleándose mentalmente por algo y se negaba rotundamente a soltarte porque de hacerlo te irías y el poco valor que estaba acumulando se perdería. Antes de que dijeras algo pues te sentías algo incomoda que te estuviera levantando del suelo...

—Me gustas— dijo algo colorado, en la oficina de Lazard se creó casi una celebración al escuchar esto

—Cla-claro... —te pusiste el doble de roja que el de solo verlo—Estemmmm... —ibas a decir algo pero de nuevo Sephiroth te corto el momento

—Se mi novia—había entrecerrado los ojos, más que una petición era como si lo estuviera ordenando o dando por hecho lo cual era un poco escalofriante

—No—su pobre Corazón y el del resto se detuvo por lo cortante/seco de tu respuesta—N-no me mal entiendas... Tu también me gustas, eres guapo, alto y honestamente quisiera jugar con tu pelo como si fuera el mio pero... Novios es algo fuerte —hiciste una especie de morisqueta extraña, Sephiroth fruncido el ceño

—En que maldito sentido es fuerte, ambos nos gustamos lo cual es igual a ser novios— era lo más obvio y simple en su cabeza porque enserio no había más nada en su cabeza el hecho de que eras linda, que matarían lenta y parsimoniosamente a quien se te acercara con intenciones románticas

—Ser novios es sentir algo además de un bulto entre las piernas

—Deja de recalcarme que he tenido sueños húmedos y que quieres decir con eso

—Que para ser novios debes sentir algo por mí y yo por ti pero ese no es el caso, terminaríamos como amigos con derechos y me niego a tomar la misma posición que Scarlett—ese era el motivo secundario, tus relaciones se iba a la mierda porque Nunca sentías amor por esa persona y terminabas como la mala en todo momento

—Scarlett es un desahogo, no amiga con derechos-dijo dándote la razón y a la vez no. En eso se le prendió el foco—Tengamos una cita —tu que inocentemente habías intentado recoger tu espada caíste de boca contra el suelo

— ¿¡Salir!? Que le hiciste al Sephiroth que tenía por jefe hace 2 días— quisquillaste viéndole horrorizada y el frunció el ceño

—Que tiene de raro, se supone que eso hacen las parejas normales

—A donde quedo el que soy insoportable y odiosa—imitaste su tono

—QUIERES SI O NO

—OBVIO QUE SI

—ENTONCES SOLO ESPÉRAME EN LA ENTRADA A LAS 6

—ESTA BIEN

Simplemente eran... un completo y absoluto desastre

.

.

—Ya no sé quién de ustedes dos es más raro... si ella por lo que decía o tu por la forma tan extraña de confesarte—resoplo Génesis

—Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión—farfullo firmando un par de documentos

—Ustedes dos son un desastre... tal para cual—rio Angeal y Sephiroth fruncido un poco el ceño

—Si van a estar aquí para molestarme lárguense—les sugirió con una sonrisa pedante y falsa

—Por fin has tenido un progreso en tu vida amorosa y ¿esperas que te lo dejemos solo a ti? No mi amigo, eso no funciona así. No hay odio, solo felicidad. Porque tú eres amado por la diosa. Héroe de la mañana, sanador de mundos. Sueños del mañana, tiene el alma destrozada. El orgullo está perdido.-recito y Sephiroth resoplo por novena vez en 5 minutos, no entendía que caso tenia recitarle Loveless cada vez que tenía que ver con su dilema existencial

—Deberías irte a arreglar... —sugirió Angeal

—¿Arreglarme? Por favor solo la llevaré a Algún Restaurante y no es como que ella se vaya a arreglar -decía arrugando un poco la nariz

.

.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Zack entrando a la habitación de (T/n) y mirándola que se estaba arreglando

—Sephiroth me invito a salir—dijo tranquila aun en lo suyo—Supongo que iremos a comer... o quizás a pasear por alguna plaza... quien sabe... pero no puedo ir como una oficinista

—Nunca te ves como una oficinista, siempre te ves bien—afirmaba y tú solo le sonreíste por el cumplido— por cierto... toma-te extendió una cajita y la abriste al tomarla, había un pequeño collar con un dije de llama en color rojo—Me dijeron absorbe los ataques de fuego y me pareció que podía gustarte—explico sonriendo

—Es adorable Zack, algún día te daré regalos a ti también... principalmente cuando vea algo que te pueda servir y pueda salir de la oficina —te quitaste el collar que tenías puesto y te pusiste el que Zack te acababa de dar

—Bueno... me voy, Angeal me matara si llego con sueño mañana en el entrenamiento

—Adiós, espero que te vaya bien-le diste un besito en el cachete y él se iba satisfecho o algo así. Te miraste en el espejo, agarraste el vestido más sencillo y casual que tenías, sabias de antemano que Sephiroth iría con su uniforme como siempre, por eso mismo no querías usar nada que resaltara

Te terminaste de maquillar y tomaste tu cartera para luego salir, ya era la hora y esperabas que por la sanidad de las pelotas de Sephiroth no fuera a dejarte ahí plantada

.

.

—Te lo advertimos—corearon Angeal y Génesis mientras Sephiroth tenía un tic en la ceja, si debió irse a cambiar de ropa

—Ya que importa, no hará gran diferencia que me ponga—resoplo mandando a sus dos amigos al diablo. Se acerco y (T/n) le miro cuando le sintió acercarse—Buenas noches

—Buenas... ¿Nos vamos? — sonrió de forma tranquila y el peli plata le asintió.

Tal como espero fueron a comer, hablaron de cosas triviales y casi sin importancia, aunque al preguntarse entre ambos acerca de sus propias vidas antes de alguna especie de interferencia de Shinra no respondían, dando una especie de afinidad mayor aun cuando tenían pequeñas y ridículas peleítas, que gracias a dios nadie veía, a cualquiera le daría un infarto de escuchar al temible general riendo

—Así que debo suponer que la necesitada es Scarlett

—No me deja de perseguir, es molesto porque no me gusta ni un poquito como es, por eso casi siempre es de Noche cuando no puedo ni verla —explicaba tranquilo, iban caminando por una pequeña plaza que estaba de camino

—Qué mala suerte, me acuerdo que hubo un hombre así... Rufus literalmente lo mando a matar con su Dark Nation —te reíste un poco al recordarlo—Me decía que yo sería su princesa, que me cuidaría como nadie y un montón de Cosas más, a los turcos no les simpatizo la idea porque tenía 45 y yo 14

—¿Estabas igual de bajita a los 14? — pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

—Nunca he sido alta... en cambio tu eres un desgraciado edificio

—Solo mido 1.98*—dijo en tono inocente como si no fuera nada y tú le codeaste-Oye...

—Esta divertido, deberíamos hacerlo alguna otra vez—se sentaron en un banco y tú te recostaste de su brazo—Supongo que no eres tan Quisquilloso como yo creía

—Lo mismo digo... Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Me siento raro, ¿tú no? — había empezado a juguetear con tu mano, no traía sus guantes negros, su mano pálida entrelazada con la tuya igual de pálida pero más Pequeña y delicada

—Sí, pero no me molesta—respondiste y el solo suspiro apretando más tu mano—Eres tan delicada...

—Hey, que íbamos bien—regañaste juguetonamente

—Pensar que alguien te haga daño... Me saca de quicio—sus ojos por alguna razón refulgieron, no le dijiste nada —Me aseguraría de asesinarlo...

—No soy débil, pero tampoco Invencible igual que tú, aun cuando te creas el más fuerte no te confíes... Para que me hayas dicho insoportable y odiosa hace unos días para luego decirme todo esto hoy es como si te gustara desde hace tiempo—Sephiroth enrojeció un poco

—Por supuesto que sí, pero nunca había pasado algo como esto

—Entiendo... creo... ya deberíamos volver, con esta cantidad tan absurda de papeles que tienes no es buena idea llegar tarde

El solo asintió. De alguna forma el Saber que estabas ahí con él le ponía más tranquilo, no entendía porque él se desesperaba el mero hecho de saber que estarías con alguien más... era inaceptable para él, debería pensar un rato el porque

.

.

 _Está muriendo..._

 ** _¿Quién está muriendo?_**

 _Ellos están muriendo..._

 ** _¿Quién eres?_**

 _Puedes ayudarlos... tienes que ayudarlos_

 ** _¿A quién debo ayudar?_**

 _Seres cercanos a ti... que son devorados por la degradación_

 ** _¿Degradación...?_**

.

.

—¿No te parece que Génesis se ve... enfermo?—preguntaste a Sephiroth que alzo la vista hacia su pelirrojo amigo

—Lo veo como siempre... lleva tiempo así, haz estado ocupada, supongo que por eso no lo notaste —te respondió siguiendo en lo suyo, estaban en una pequeña oficina los dos leyendo unos documentos

—Tal vez pero... me parece que es raro, apenas tiene 25 ¿no?

—Este trabajo es agotador, seguro solo es el cansancio, algo que esas ojeras tuyas delatan

—Gracias por recordarme Que debo salir a comprar maquillaje—bufaste con una sonrisa molesta—... Después le preguntaré que pasa—suspiraste y volviste la mirada a lo que hacías con Sephiroth viéndote un rato y luego a Génesis, con el ceño algo fruncido, esa atención debía admitir que le molestaba... Ojala no le prestaras atención, era lo que venía a su mente en ese preciso instante


	7. Capítulo 7

—Génesis este tipo de juegos no me gustan

El pelirrojo la estaba acorralando contra una pared, demasiado cerca para su gusto pero el lucía tranquilo y bastante sonriente para estar teóricamente acosando a (T/n) en ese preciso instante

—Lo supuse—contestó en tono tranquilo y casi como si no le destellara en la mirada ón de pegarse más al cuerpo de la chica—Pero entonces dime... Que tal es ser la novia del Gran General Sephiroth—hablo de forma amarga y casi molesta, lo no tenia ninguna clase de sentido en realidad

—Aún no es nada formal, si era todo lo que querías saber puedes alejarte, existe algo llamado espacio personal que ahora estás invadiendo— refunfuñaba poniendo una mano en el pecho bien formado y ejercitado

—No se si te has dado cuenta que Sephiroth es mi rival—empezó a decir y (T/n) rodó los ojos, no es como que fuera una especie de misterio pero no había Relaciones fina entre una cosa y la otra... al menos asi lo veía (T/n)—El es el favorito pero yo soy quien se convertirá en un héroe

—Lo se y no lo dudo, no necesitas superarlo para eso—suspiro de forma algo hastiada—Creo que lo que sea que te esta afectando de salud se te esta yendo a la cabeza. Deberías ir a la enfermería—iba a irse medio llevándoselo por el medio pero Génesis le tomo de la muñeca y le apretó—Eso duele...—se quejó frunciendo el ceño

—Soy mejor que Sephiroth en cualquier sentido y lo demostrare conquistandote antes de que el lo haga—y ahí fue donde se perdió en toda la conversación, sentía que Génesis le estaba mezclando en algo que no tenía nada que ver. El pelirrojo tomo unos cuantos mechones de cabello (C/C) y lo olio—Infinito en misterio, es el don de la buscamos de esta forma, y hacia el cielo nos se forman en la superficie del agua. El alma errante no conoce descanso —Recito y (T/n) de un jalón se soltó

—Lo que tengas que pelear con él no tiene nada que ver conmigo, anda a la enfermería, ya estás delirante—con un humor de perros se fue rápido antes de que q Génesis se le ocurriera jalarle de nuevo

No había esperado que la confesión fuera de conocimiento público en toda Shinra, era obvio y evidente que Angeal y Genesis lo supieran pero que de la nada Rufus le bombardeada con preguntas sobre si Sephiroth le estaba lavando el cerebro, Scarlett se comportara como la perra que era en frente de todo el mundo sin darse apenas cuenta, Lazard casi le dio una especie de bendición como si fuera su hija y se fuera a casar, Cloud pregunto vagamente en tono deprimido por alguna razón y que Zack estaba a cada segundo del día mandandole mensajes al PSH preguntándole donde estaba por seguridad a que se acercara al peli plateado que supuestamente le quitaría la inocencia -cosa ya perdida pero no vale la pena mencionarlo-. Su humor decaído no hizo más que caer aun más asi como ese pequeño odio hacia todo el mundo por meterse donde no le llaman

Sephiroth por el contrario estaba a punto de comprar un repelente para plagas porque Scarlett no le dejaba tranquilo, hasta el punto en que si ella no fuera lo suficientemente estúpida y él lo suficientemente experimentado hubiera Caído en el efecto de la materia confusión que Scarlett uso de la manera más visible posible. Angeal estaba entre mas tranquilo y algo lejano de lo normal, Génesis estaba más enfrascado en su rivalidad con el y de alguna forma si logro captar aquel brillo de enfermedad del pelirrojo, lo cual era raro siendo como era

Como se empezaba a hacer costumbre se quedaba extensos períodos de tiempo viendo de forma ausente por el ventanal de su oficina, no había una razón en específico o al menos eso pensaba

—¿Otra vez viendo por la ventana?—Angeal había entrado a la oficina como si nada, era lo normal—Parecen tener un GPS puesto

—¿Porque lo dices?—preguntó extrañado

—Pues últimamente si alguien quiere saber donde estas tu le preguntas a (T/n) y viceversa

—a mi nadie me ha preguntado—arrugó un poco la nariz viendo de nueva cuenta por el ventanal

—No, pero que te quedes viendo la ventana cada vez que sale del edificio da mucho que pensar...— murmuró y se puso frente al ventanal de igual forma—Génesis se ofreció para ser quien guíe la campaña a Wutai— Sephiroth casi se le rompe el cuello al escuchar esto de lo brusco de su movimiento al momento de volvetear

—¿Y lo aceptaron? Esta raro últimamente y aún si tenemos tantas bajas de SOLDIER's quien debería ir a terminar eso soy yo—gruño inconforme y como perro rabioso

—Eres quien mantiene a todos animados y con el Espíritu en alto, debes ser la imagen tanto de la compañía como de SOLDIER, aparte si vas tÚ (T/n) también y dudo muchísimo que ella esté preparada para una guerra... una cosa son monstruos y otra son humanos

—Ella pretendía a los Turcos, dudo mucho que no haya asesinado a nadie antes—supuso algo inseguro, Angeal suspiro de forma cansina

—Rufus y los otros la entrenaron pero no la sometieron a Algún peligro, sabe pelear pero dudo que en una pelea con alguien pensante esté del todo capacitada—explico desde su punto de vista siendo el quien entrenaba a Zack, el futuro SOLDIER 1° clase

—Pelea contra mi, eso ya dice mucho

—Piensa lo que quieras, yo seguiré pensando que no está listo para algo como una guerra—dicho esto salió de la oficina y Sephiroth siguió observando por la ventana, pudo ver a Zack corriendo, saliendo del edificio y saltando sobre un cuerpo considerablemente más pequeño. Frunció el ceño al distinguir que era (T/n)—Maldito cachorro—dijo entre dientes

.

.

Los días pasaban de forma relativamente tranquila, cada dia esa montaña de papeles en ambas oficina se hacia mas grande asi como las ojeras en la de ojos (C/O), apenas tenía energías suficientes para entrenar a Cloud que resultaba extrañamente más fácil de lo que se imaginó, quizás si desde un inicio alguien lo hubiera entrenado de buena forma ya estuviera en SOLDIER, pero bien, que mejor que entrenarlo y sentirse orgullosa despues. Zack por su parte aparecía en todos los lados y le daba regalos, le invitaba a comer, pedía que le ayudará a entrenar... Incluso a veces se medio reñida con Cloud porque ya Zack tenia a Angeal y parecía quererse robar su tutora

Sin embargo dos semanas de la misma rutina de dormir 1h 20min no le hace bien a nadie y el desmayo a mitad de plena lección es prueba de ello, Cloud se había puesto a sudar del pánico de no saber que hacer

—Muy bien debe ser tan solo... que tenía sueño... no tenia mas nada—decía para intentar calmarse viendo el cuerpo de la durmiente en el suelo—Solo está... dormida...—se sereno. Se le quedo viendo un rato, Siempre que lo había se le hacía terriblemente conocida pero no sabia de donde

Con cierta dificultad le cargo, agradeció a los cielos que estuviera vestida de pantalón ese dia porque sino moriría de vergüenza de solo robarle más o menos la pierna. Algunos SOLDIERS se le quedaban viendo por llevarla inconsciente aparentemente. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se quedó solo viendola... como putas se supone que iba a abrir!?

—Si la rompo me mata... y no la puedo dejar aqui afuera —se estaba empezando a desesperar, con la vergüenza por los cielos buscaba la llave en los bolsillos de (T/n). Agradeció a los dioses cuando la consiguió pero al dar un pequeño paso se tropezó de forma torpe y patosa, quedando tirado en el suelo para evitar que la (C/c) se golpeara.

El transmitía Pensamientos insanos a su cabeza pero si los ignoraba sentía cierta calidez, una muy extraña pero que al final se sentía como un fuego frío... bastante discordante y extraño pero recobrando un poco el sentido común y de la pudiencia se levantó, la llevó hasta su cama, maravillandose un poco de la decoración de ese cuarto pues las paredes tenían

Al dejarla miró satisfecho su logro, aunque no estaba seguro de si seria buena idea dejarle tan solo en la cama con ropa pero decidió no tentar a su suerte y simplemente irse de una vez antes de que como era su inquebrantable costumbre pasara una desgracia con su suerte de perros. Aun cuando este era su pensamiento más claro se le quedó viendo, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento hasta que se decidió, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y casi emulando una cobra le dio un besito que apenas podía considerarse beso, para luego salir corriendo con la cara colorada

—Ummmm...—no hizo más que removerse en la cama tomando una posición más cómoda sin enterarse de absolutamente nada a su alrededor

.

.

Dejo de correr al llegar al bloque de oficinas, no tenía ni idea de como llego hasta ahi pero se dio el tiempo de calmar su desbocado corazón, parecía más bien que había asesinado a alguien en lugar de tan solo haber robado un pequeñisimo beso. Claro que hubiera dado muchas más vueltas al asunto si el corazón no se le hubiera alborotado el triple poniéndose recto y firma cuando divisó al General y este a su vez parecía estarle destruyendo con la mirada

—Descanse Cadete —dijo casi en un suspiro algo molesto. Se relajo mínimamente aunque su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas de distancia—¿Ocurre algo...?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y Cloud empezó a sudar

—N-no Señor—tartamudeó sin poder verle a la cara

—¿Dónde está tu "Maestra"?—pregunto y Cloud parecía haberse puesto mas nervioso de ser posible —Te advierto que si me estas ocultando algo acerca de su estado voy a asegurarme de que recibas un castigo peor al que reciben los SOLDIER 2° Class—advertía, el rubio intentaba al menos verle a la cara—¿Y bien?

—está en su habitación descansando—pudo haber dicho esto antes de que le amenazaron pero con su idolo de infancia asi como el que mas humor de perro tenia al verle su cerebro no funcionaba al 100% de su capacidad

—¿Descansando a esta hora?—recalcó frunciendo un poco el ceño

—Si señor—Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos

—Que estaban haciendo antes de que tomara ese descanso—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, analizándolo con la mirada

—Estábamos entrenando —dijo por simple inercia aunque se arrepintió al momento en que el General se acercó peligrosamente

—Me estas diciendo que... ¿Entrenaban en su habitación? Si está ahí descansando... —no era estupido, solo quería disfrutar un poco del miedo y pánico que provocaba en el rubio

—N-no... ehh... ella..

—Estas queriendo decir que ella dejó sus labores a medias para irse a dormir... vaya... es algo que debería-

—¡Nooo! E-ella se desmayó de repente y yo—antes de terminar su explicación sintió algo muy afilado afincarse en su garganta

—Escúchame bien y espero que tú bajísimo instinto de preservación lo entienda... No te le acerques, no la toques y de ser posible no le hables—explicaba en tono sombrío y sonrisa extraña que puso más que pálido a Cloud—Inevitablemente lo harás cuando te entrene pero si te tomas mayores libertades a las que solo yo tengo derecho me tomaré la licencia de escribir un reporte con tu disfunción en medio de una misión ¿Quedó claro?

—S-sí señor—tartamudeó viendo la afilada y excesivamente larga hoja de la katana

—Bien... Ahora ¿Tienes la llave de su cuarto o la dejaste dentro?—preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Cloud la saco temblorosamente de su bolsillo y se la entrego—Ahora largo de aqui

No tuvo que decírselo por segunda vez, Cloud salió casi despavorido en dirección contraria a la que llegó. Sephiroth suspiró pesumbrosamente, no espero que enserio la tuviera, a saber si la tenía sin darse cuenta o había algo tras ello, de ese Chocobo humanizado no se fiaba en lo más mínimo, quizás por no conocerlo bien o siquiera hacer el intento pero... había algo en el que le ponía bastante incómodo

Reanudo su andar ahora con dirección a la habitación de (T/n), con suerte seguiría dormida para cuando dejara la llave

.

.

No iba a negar que ya de por si se veia linda durmiendo, lo que si no imaginaba era el pequeño hilo de baba que le bajaba por el mentón, admitía que alguna vez le paso pero cuando era más joven, así que verlo ahora era... raro. A pesar de todo agradecía enormemente que no roncara, eso si hubiera ido fatal a su imagen mental. Puso la llave en la mesa de noche, como el mundo jugaba en su contra en momentos de importancia a nivel personal, ese mínimo, casi inaudible sonido que se produjo por el plástico contra la madera... la despertó

—Ah... ¿que?—alzó la cabeza viendo a todos lados con los ojos mínimamente abiertos, Sephiroth se iba poniendo azul de espanto, no podía ser que se estuviera repitiendo esta escena—Quiero dormirrrrrr... largate de aqui—lanzó la almohada que había estado abrazando, atinandole al peliplata en la cara por pura suerte

—Tienes el sueño más ligero que un Ifrit—resoplo Sephiroth tirando la almohada de vuelta, no hubo ningún movimiento —¿¡te volviste a dormir!?—exclamó sorprendido

—Por supuesto que no—refunfuño sentándose aún con los ojos entrecerrados —¿Que quieres? Es de noche, solo tengo una maldita-

—Son exactamente las 6 de la tarde, te dormiste en pleno trabajo—otra almohada, un muñeco de felpa y básicamente todo lo que estuviera en la cama impactó contra su cuerpo, más específicamente contra su rostro

—¿¡Y PORQUÉ MIERDA NO ME DESPERTASTE!?—estaba seguro de que sus tímpanos y los cristales de las ventanas iban a reventarse por tan agudo grito—Tengo que terminar de firmar los papeles, los informes de misión... Ay no—se levantó brincando cualquiera cosa que se le atravesara

—Ya te dije que son las 6 de la tarde, la gran mayoría de la gente está saliendo de la oficina—comenzó a quitarse las sábanas y demás objetos que se enredaron en su cuerpo

—No importa, debo terminar eso porque mañana llega otra enorme montaña de papeles que luego tu debes firmar—se estaba poniendo unos zapatos bajos, tomo una chaqueta de cuero y se la puso por sobre la arruga blusa azul marino—Si salgo ahora llegaré en unos 20 minutos y si tengo un solo descanso me dará tiempo de terminar

—¿Planeas en serio ir a quedarte allí toda la noche?—le miró completamente incrédulo—Olvidalo por hoy, quizás tendremos doble trabajo pero no vale la pena destruirte la cabeza por tanta falta de descanso

—No me digas lo que ya se—rechisto saliendo del cuarto amarrandose el cabello en una cola—Anda tu a dormir o Gran General—su mal humor no ayudaba al intento de relación que intentaban formar, pero siendo uno de sus principales problemas laborales era medianamente entendible

Apenas toco el pomo de la puerta se escuchó una muy potente explosión con la cual vino un temblor. Por instinto se puso de cunclillas y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, sintiendo como algo le cubría enteramente de forma repentina. Para cuando el movimiento cesó, abrió los ojos lentamente, quitándose las manos de su cabeza y fijándose en que le cubría

—¿Estas bien?—el tono algo ronco y adolorido le alborotó aún más el pulso

—c-creo que si... ¿Qu-Que paso?—pregunto notablemente nerviosa sin moverse

—No tengo idea de que explotó... pero un pedazo de techo se cayó—estaba respirando un poco agitado

Se había movido por mero impulso cubrirle con su cuerpo, siendo (T/n) más pequeña no le costó mucho, lo que si no espero fue el que un pedazo de techo le cayera en la espalda, podía soportar cosas más fuertes pero estuvo muy desprevenido y al final no era de hierro. Se levantó dándose golpes en la espalda y moviendo los hombros, resentido por el golpe

—¿Segura que estas bien?—pregunto al verla aun en el mismo sitio

—suena algo muy... extraño

—No se oye nada

—Claro que si... son gritos... ¿Pero quien grita?—no se movía de su lugar, casi como si estuviera pegada al suelo—Tampoco hay luz

—Es irónico que el lugar que da luz a toda la ciudad no tenga—bufo viendo por la ventana—No fue de este lado... debió ser algo gigante

—y-ya deben de estar en eso—se levantó y se tambaleó—Donde esta el PHS... no veo nada—iba un poco a ciegas, dando algunos pasos y chocando contra el General.

—Estás temblando —señaló al sujetar a (T/n) por los brazos—¿Te da miedo?

—¡po-por supuesto que me da miedo! Nunca había estado en un temblor sea natural o no—quisquillo apretando a Sephiroth en una especie de abrazo—A-ahora que se supone que hacemos, todo este lugar es electrónico, la puerta no se va a abrir.

—Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva la luz... A menos que no te importe que rompa la puerta con la alguna materia y lo descuenten de nuestro salario.

—No gracias, con ayudarme a encontrar mi PHS basta—refunfuñó soltándose a duras penas de Sephiroth.

—Estas al borde de un ataque de histeria, deberías pedir unos días para sacar el estrés —aconsejo al momento en que de igual manera se ponía a buscar completamente a ciegas el aparato

—He estado de reposo muchos años de mi vida, no lo necesito —afirmó (T/n) intentando encontrar el PHS y pensando en llamar a Rena di es que habia señal

—No me hago responsable si te vuelves a desmayar por ahí—refunfuño

Aunque habían comenzado cada uno por su lado y a pesar de que no se vieran debido a la oscuridad del cuarto, ambos estaban caminando hacia el otro hasta finalmente chocar y caer al suelo por estamparse uno contra el otro. (T/n)se sobaba la frente y finalmente se quedo acostada en el piso, suspirando resignada

—Olvidalo, asi no lo vamos a encontrar nunca y tampoco serviría de nada—bufaba insatisfecha—¿Alguna idea?

—Además de quedarnos hablando mientras esperamos noticias de que pasa... no, no tengo ninguna idea—resoplo sentándose en posición se indio en el suelo

—¿Tienes materias ahí?—preguntó, al quedar tan cerca podían al menos oír los movimientos del otro

—Si pretendes usar Fire* aqui te advierto que incendiadas todo, esta en nivel maestro—advertía sacando la materia de su bolsillo

—¡Claro que no! Saca otra, cualquiera —Sephiroth alzó una ceja y de su brazalete, siendo la de Fire verde con un leve brillo rojizo y la otra de rojo refulgente—Cuando estaba aburrida jugaba a esto con Reno. Yo tengo ambas Materias en las manos, tu eres la verde y yo la roja, tu escoges una mano y la materia que salga será quien le responda una pregunta al otro.

—¿Y esto para...?

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que tardaran un rato en arreglar el problema... y si vamos a intentarlo mínimo necesito saber un poco más

—Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos hablado cuando cenamos

—Puedes hacer las preguntas más estúpidas que se te ocurran. A ver—cerró los ojos y movió entre sus manos las Materias y Se detuvo—Derecha o izquierda

—Derecha—al abrir la mano por el brillo permitió ver la materia de invocación—Emm... ¿lo que sea?

—Sip

—¿Que te da pena?

—Te vas a burlar

—¿No es la idea?

—Me da pena que se me confiesen o que me digan "preciosa"... No te rías

—¿No que era algo que te pasaba seguido?—apretaba los labios para no reírse como quería

—Si pero es tan extraño que lo hagan... es culpa de Rufus que me de pena, el y su "fantástico" regalo

—¿Cual fue?

—No vale, a ver si sale de nuevo—movió las materias—Izquierda—murmuró abriendo su mano, de nuevo se vio el color rojo —Esto es injusto...

—Ahora dime que tan fantástico fíe ese regalo. Si es de Rufus no debió ser preciosamente barato

—Estaba cumpliendo 15 ,me organizaron una fiesta y el regalo de Rufus fue una panda de Streappers mazisos irradiando testosterona... Si lo disfrute pero de verdad no me espere a mas 10 hombres bailando en tubos y jalandome mientras me decían "Preciosa"—la cara se le había puesto roja dr recordarlo, no negaba que había sido algo Divertido y caliente pero vamos... Enserio que despues de eso si alguien le decía "preciosa" no podía evitar imaginarse a un adonis en lugar de la persona que se lo decia -ademas de que dicho adonis está en una tanga-

—Rufus re imagino más llena de hormonas supongo—rió suavemente, notando las dos luces desaparecer—Derecha —frunció el entrecejo al notar que esta vez había salido la materia Fire

—muy bien~... ¿Cuál fue tu primera novia?—preguntó en tono un poco burlón , jugueteando con las materias en sus manos, el silencio prolongado de Sephiroth le hizo respingar—No me digas que nunca has tenido novia...

—Si insistes...—se cruzó dr brazos

—Pero pero... cómo es posible que no hayas tenido ni una novia antes... ¿Es que la gente donde creciste esta ciega o qué les pasa? Al menos una de mentirita debiste tener

—He estado desde que recuerdo en una sala de entrenamiento o un laboratorio para hacerme exámenes, ahi las mujeres no ven un hombre sino una rata... Nunca he sabido porque ese interes tan colosal por el departamento científico hacia mi, soy bueno pero supongo que deben tener cosas mas fabulosas que estudiar —contó bastante incómodo

—Para ser humano eres raro —admitió y Sephiroth se quedo viendo a donde estaba—Desde que me hablaron de ti pensé que eras una especie de... Mezcla entre humano y algo mas—se rió por lo absurdo de sus sospechas

—Soy humano, no es algo que dude... Derecha—se acomodó un poco más en donde estaba sentado, recostandose de lo que suponía era el mueble. Salió rojo—¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?

—con Rufus—el golpe de algo cayéndose le sobresaltó—Tampoco es tan malo...

—¡habías dicho que no eran nada!—reclamó en tono excesivamente chillón para su propio gusto

—Y no lo somos... Era un mazacote de hormonas en ese momento y él a estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, pense que darle mi primera vez era lo mejor... Nadie me ha cuidado como él—admitió girando la materia verde—No he confiado en nadie como en el... Aun si intentara asesinarme creería en el

—¿Y si yo lo hiciera?

—No lo se, aun no me siento clara en cuanto a ti... Es muy extraño—una caricia en la mejilla le hizo soltar ambas materias

—yo estoy seguro de que te confiaría mi vida y que espero que me des la tuya—antes de replicar ante tan extraño comentario Sephiroth ya había comenzado un beso profundo, que quiera o no, (T/n) debía dejarle ser pues con la fuerza que le agarraba la cabeza era imposible apartarse

Las luces se encendieron y al hacerlo, unos pocos segundos después Sephiroth rompió el contacto y juntó ambas frentes. (T/n) suspiro de forma frustrada sin verle a los ojos

—Preciosa —dijo ligeramente cínico y burlón, viendo el rostro pálido ponerse completamente rojo. (T/n) había quedado con la vista fija en el par de materias y el PHS que había estado en uno de los sillones todo el tiempo

—Idiota—bufó colorada, escuchando la leve risita de Sephiroth por esto


	8. Capitulo 8

—Un ataque... ¿De Wutai?

Una vez restablecida la energía y pasado el rato de intimidad había decidido ir a la oficina de Lazard en caso de que este pudiera dar alguna respuesta en cuanto a ese extraño asunto. En la oficina ya estaban Angeal y Zack de por si, tal parecía que ellos de la misma manera se habían quedado ahí dentro encerrados. (T/n) sentía lastima por Angeal, seguramente Zack se había puesto en un plan muy exasperante...

—Un reactor completo exploto, según la poca información que ha llegado hasta acá ha sido por unos guerreros de Wutai—explicaba Lazard con pesar—No hay prisioneros hasta ahora pero salir de Midgar aun sin esto es difícil, dentro de poco seguramente les atraparemos...

—Génesis ya está de camino a Wutai para la campaña—aviso Angeal cruzado de brazos, aparentemente molesto y preocupado en partes iguales por su amigo.

— ¿No iba a ser hasta la semana que viene?—pregunto (T/n) mirándolo algo incrédula—además... Aún está enfermo ¿Cómo pretenden mandarlo allá de esa manera?

—El Sr. Shinra quiso que se fueran hoy mismo por lo ocurrido, además de que se organizara una fiesta para calmar un poco el alboroto—explicaba Lazard acomodándose las gafas y Sephiroth bufo.

—En plena guerra no hay fiesta que calme, es una mera excusa para otra pomposa fiesta a la que tendré que ir seguramente—se quejó recostándose de un escritorio. (T/n) soplo un pequeño mechón de cabello que se le venía al rostro.

—Por lo general me gustaría pero realmente no es el mejor momento, aparte de que para empezar es guerra es culpa nuestra por ser unos avariciosos de mierda.

—Esa boca...—regaño Angeal mientras Sephiroth soltaba una risita.

—Hay que admitir que si no fuera porque queremos sacar Mako hasta de las piedras no estaríamos en Guerra—soltó Zack con las manos en su nuca, pensativo.

—Somos de SOLDIER, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros lo que haga o no la empresa—refutó Sephiroth, si bien sabía que era cierto las ganas de meterse en un lío eran nulas en su mente—Para cuando la dichosa fiesta, tengo el correo de que debo asistir mas no cuando —comento viendo la pantalla del PHS.

—Dentro de dos días, todos deben asistir... Incluso tu— (T/n) rodó los ojos, poniendo una mano en la cintura.

—Porque buscar un vestido decente en estos días es sencillo—resopló—Aun tengo cosas que hacer así que...—iba a despedirse pero Sephiroth le detuvo el andar, jalándole del cuello de la camisa—Casi me ahorcas—se tomó el cuello.

—nada de trabajar. Anda a dormir antes de que las ojeras te lleguen al suelo y te encuentre tirada en algún pasillo.

—Como si yo fuera a desmayarme.

—No sería una sorpresa

—Soy yo, o estos dos parecen más unidos cada día—pregunto Zack ladrando la cabeza suavemente, mirando desdeñoso y un poco molesto al peli plata. Angeal suspiro negando con la cabeza.

—Al menos están siguiendo el curso que debieron tomar desde el inicio.

—¡Angeal!—quejumbro Zack y el nombrado rio levemente, sintiendo un poco de pena por su alumno que estaba intentando algo que simplemente no era para él, eso se podía notar en la pequeña y amorfa discusión que tenía la "pareja" frente a ellos.

* * *

— ¿No deberían estar entrenando ustedes dos?—Tanto Zack como Cloud se pusieron rectos ante el general al verse descubiertos espiando en la sala de entrenamiento. — ¿Y bien?—estaba punto de pulverizar a Cloud con la mirada, no había duda de que el pobre SOLDIER le caía de la patada.

—Digamos que quienes nos deben entrenar están entrenando—dijo Zack rascándose tras la cabeza—Cuando llegamos ya estaban ahí dentro.

—Angeal y (T/n)... ¿Entrenando?—ahora eran tres chismosos los que observaban la escena. Lo primero que se vio fue el cuerpo de la chica caer dolorosamente al suelo.

—Maldigo el cuerpo a cuerpo...—bufo soplando el pequeñísimo mechón de cabello en su rostro.

—Puedes hacer maravillas con una espada en mano pero eres un fiasco en una pelea... ¿En serio tuviste entrenamiento? —se burlaba Angeal, de forma ligera supuestamente.

—Para qué coño lo iba a practicar si se usar cualquier arma que me pongas en la mano—arrugó el entre cejó—Además... las posiciones y toda esa estupidez no es para mí.

—Ahora si pareces la niña que eres.

—simulare que no fue una burla a mi edad, porque si no tendremos grandes problemas anciano—advertía levantándose del suelo, apenas usando un sostén deportivo y una licra. Se colocó en la única posición ofensiva que conocía, Angeal hizo lo mismo.

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto—susurro Cloud y los otros dos solo asintieron, no hacía falta ser adivino para ver venir la desgracia.

El combate comenzó con cierta rapidez, Angeal parecía querer moler a golpes a la secretaria que a duras penas golpeaba los golpes e intentaba devolverlos de forma inútil. Con una patada barrio el piso con intenciones de tumbar al SOLDIER pero Angeal salto, esquivando limpiamente aquel ataque y dándole una dura patada a (T/n) que acabo en el suelo de nuevo con la nariz sangrando. Se levantó algo tambaleante y un golpe en el vientre le hizo encogerse.

—¡LA VAS A MATAR!—chillo Zack dramáticamente, Angeal observó a Zack y luego a (T/n) que se agarraba el abdomen.

—Yo no veo nada malo.

—Si quedo infértil será culpa tuya—dijo sin aliento, levantándose apenas—Voy a la enfermería...

—Yo te-

—Te llevo —interrumpió al rubio, Cloud bufó algo molesto por esto.

—Puedo ir so-... Llévame—extendió la brazos, con la cara roja por la vergüenza, intento dar un sólo paso pero sus piernas estaban tan adoloridas como su abdomen. Sephiroth soltó una risita y la cargo a modo de princesa—cuidado donde pones esa mano—advirtió dándole un fuerte golpe.

—Esto es injusto —lloriqueo Zack.

—Me recuerda que deberías estar entrenando, ya que estamos aquí —el chillido de Zack hacía pensar en un cachorro agonizante.

—Espera a que salga de la enfermería, haz lo que quieras hasta entonces—ávido a Cloud que le asintió—Adelante chocobo Plateado, a ser Alvar lo que quede de mi vientre —indico dramáticamente.

—No creo que te haya pasado nada grave, considerando que contra mi haz salido ilesa—comento caminando algo lento en dirección a la enfermería.

—Soy un poco sensible en esta parte del cuerpo, más de lo que son las demás mujeres—comenzó a explicar—Reno una vez le dio aquí con ese puto bastón eléctrico y estuve una semana inconsciente.

—asumo que te ha golpeado en otras partes y esto no pasaba.

—Para nada, he recibido el golpe en la cabeza y dolió 50 veces menos.

— ¿Para qué estabas "entrenando" con Angeal entonces?—pregunto un poco mosqueado. No sabía cómo explicar el nudo que se formaba en todos sus intestinos por la rabia de verla herida, era ridículo y absurdo, (T/n) sabia defenderse, sería Turco en un futuro posiblemente, enfadarse por que reciba daño en un simple entrenamientos es como enfadarse por lo azul del cielo.

—Esta extraño desde hace un tiempo, tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal negándome o algo así, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.  
—Ya veo...—entro a la enfermería y le dejo en una de las camillas—Veré quien está hoy por aquí, los doctores y científicos en este lugar tienen una manera de repartirse las guardias bastante extraña.

—No hace falta, anda a terminar el papeleo para poder ser feliz todo el día—sonaba casi a suplica, por la dichosa fiesta del Presidente, no habían llegado más papeles, lo cual era el regalo más grande que el universo podía darle.

—vendré más tarde entonces—refunfuño arrugando la nariz con una morisqueta bastante infantil. (T/n) rio suavemente por esto, de dándole un tironcito del cabello para que se acercara, dando un pequeño y suave beso en la nariz—A que vino eso—su expresión sonriente ,más que demostrar la típica vanidad y confianza ahora era más de alegría, alfo sumamente difícil en el general.

—Estabas haciendo una expresión adorable—rio en respuesta—Ahora si te puedes ir—Sephiroth dio un beso en la frente de la chica y se fue por donde vino. Al irse (T/n) se hizo un ovillo—Maldita sea—lloriqueo demostrando el dolor que sentía, no iba a hacerlo frente a los demás obviamente.

—Hacer tanto escándalo, es algo que los especímenes hacen a cada rato—escuchó a alguien quejarse. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con un hombre jorobado, completamente encorvado y algo anciano, su solo rostro daba escalofríos. —Ummm nunca la había visto—resaltó con la mano en la barbilla.

—Soy la secretaria del General Sephiroth...—bufo aun apretándose el vientre con los brazos, no estaba muy segura de quien se trataba, le recordaba muy vagamente a alguien que Cloud nombro, el hombre que había inyectado Mako en su sistema para que pudiera entrar el SOLDIER.

— ¿Sephiroth con secretaria? Que buen chiste niña —se carcajeo con sorna, (T/n) arrugo el entrecejo. —Ahora dime... ¿Algún accidente con Mako? Tus ojos me tienen intrigado, más aún porque no tenía ni idea de que estabas trabajando aquí, debiste haberte saltado el examen médico para esto—comentaba viendo analíticamente el cuerpo en la camilla.

—Me asignaron el puesto de secretaria para qué coño iba a necesitar el examen médico, no soy parte de SOLDIER.

—Todos deben hacerse el examen, debería hacerlo ahora—de un cajón saco una enorme jeringa, sin pedir permiso o tener mucho cuidado tomo el brazo de la mujer, clavo la aguja y saco tanta sangre como esta permitía—Es extraño... Tienes Mako en el sistema.

—Yo que sé, debí irme a mi cuarto—bufo sentándose —No he tenido ningún contacto directo con el Mako, mas allá de usar materias. Señor...

—Hojou

—Sr. Hojou... a la próxima al menos pídame permiso para cualquier clase de cosa que pretenda examinar—rechisto poniéndose de pie a duras penas, el abdomen y el vientre le estaban matando. Antes de caminar a la salida sintió como le tocaban los hombros— ¿Que...?

—Demasiado delicada—comento apretando los hombros, bajando por los brazos, los costados, incluso los senos y ganándose un golpe directo a la nariz por el cabezazo que (T/n) le dio.

—no eran tantos papeles para el drama que... ¿Que se supone que está haciendo profesor?—quisquillo Sephiroth que iba entrando a la enfermería de nuevo, fingiendo que no se había apurado como nunca en su vida para terminar el papeleo, con la simple intención de volver rápido a la enfermería y quizás hablar un rato con (T/n).

—Examen físico—respondió escueto y volviendo a hacer lo mismo, apretando el vientre y la zona donde la espalda perdía su nombre. La chica en cuestión dejo de estar en frente suyo, en su lugar una larga katana que conocía muy bien se hundía un poco en su cuello. —Y esto a que viene General...—sonrió torcido, uno de sus gestos más típicos, bastante curioso por el extraño cambio de actitud del peli plata... pues este Jamas se molestaba por nada que hiciera, menos con una persona, siempre pasaba de largo.

—No la toque—gruñó apretando considerablemente la Masamune contra el cuello del científico.

—Que asqueroso... Le diré a Rufus sobre esto—bufo sacando su PHS, ignorando lo ridículo qie fue como Sephiroth le cargo un momento como ai no pesara nada para ponerle tras su espalda.

—no lo intentes, este viejo es el científico más importante que Shinra tiene, no van a tomar represalias contra él, haga lo que haga—bufo guardando la katana—Vámonos antes de que decida comenzar a inyectar cosas.

—Ahora pareces nervioso por que vea algo—comento Hojou con las manos tras su espalda— ¿Algo de lo que yo este enterado sobre esta jovencita?

—Nada que le importe—tomo a (T/n) de la muñeca, jalándole fuera del recinto.

* * *

—Que fue todo eso—preguntó curiosa sentada en la silla del escritorio de Sephiroth. Ya que este tan solo le llevo a su oficina.

—Estar con Hojou es tan molesto como tener a una mosca revoloteando en la oreja. Desde que tengo memoria ha sido bastante interesado en lo que me rodee, como si fuese su rata de laboratorio favorita y deba saber todo lo que me ocurre.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además de que me manoseo el muy... Ugh—chocó la cabeza—Enserio... odio este dolor...

— ¿Que se supone que hacías antes para aliviarlo?

—Tener sexo—Sephiroth se ahogó con su propia saliva—Luego de un rato entraba en fase Scarlett y las hormonas no me dejaban pensad en otra cosa, aunque nunca fue satisfactorio—bufo—No me mires así, tenías sexo con Scarlett, eso es mucho peor que tener un calentón dos veces en mi vida.

—Si pero soy hombre... es más difícil manejarlo—miro a un lado algo avergonzado. Una pequeña bola de papel impacto contra su cara.

—Para algo están las duchas de agua fría para tu amiguito. Ahora... Iré a mi habitación, dormiré lo que me resta del día y seré muy, muy feliz. —se levantó de la silla, aun adolorida pero ya era un poco más soportable.

—casi lo olvido, no puedes ir a tu habitación.  
— ¿¡PORQUE!?—Su tono desesperado contrastó con su expresión de susto.

—están reparando el techo, una parte del cableado se sobrecargo cuando hubo la explosión y tardaran un tiempo en arreglarlo, así que dudo que puedas estar ahí—explico con sencillez—Siempre puedes-

—Me iré a dormir en la habitación de Cloud, igual tengo las llaves—dijo arrastrando las palabras y los pies, Sephiroth le miro con la boca abierta.

— ¿Porque con él?

—Es mi alumno, quizás así pueda conocerlo más —Abrió la puerta pero esta se cerró.

— ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras con alguien más?—vamos que la indirecta era muy directa.

—A Angeal no creo que le guste la idea y si quiero dormir Zack será una molestia... Si, Cloud es mi mejor opción a menos que quiera allanar la habitación de Génesis—Enserio, que Sephiroth quería golpearse contra un muro ¿Tan imposible era la idea de estar los dos durmiendo en una habitación?— ¿Te pasa algo?—pregunto al notarlo algo ansioso.

—Tal parece que eres más densa que una piedra del fondo marino con millones de años de existencia—Bufo—Estamos justo al lado ¿Porque no simplemente te quedas en mi habitación?

—La idea de verte dormir semi desnudo y que yo haga lo mismo a falta de comodidad de usar pijama no es el mejor plan para dos personas que están intentando empezar una especie de relación ¿No lo crees?—sonaba a excusa, además de la sonrisa nerviosa que adornaba su rostro.

— (T/n)...

—Es en serio, sería muy incómodo.

—Lo dices como si algo fuera a pasar—su tono ligeramente coqueto coloreo suavemente las mejillas de (T/n) — ¿Que tan malo puede ser? Si ni estando ebrios paso nada

—Aquí, mi general, es donde le recuerdo que hizo mientras seguía dormida—alabado sea el sarcasmo, Sephiroth rodo los ojos—Ya menos que me dejes dormir en el sofá contigo encerrado en el cuarto...

—Como quieras, mientras sea lejos de otro— (T/n) se aguantó la risa, Sephiroth se veía tan infantil en este momento, de hecho le recordaba a una especie de león alejando a todo el mundo.

—Está bien... Sin nada de acercamientos de tipo sexual—advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados. —Me voy a dormir, despídete de tu cama por unas horas—dijo a modo de despedida, aunque como un deja vu fue detenida de nuevo— ¿¡Y ahora que!? Quiero dormir.

—Pues con el tema de la fiesta... ¿Irías conmigo?—lo dijo algo rápido, como si le costara haberlo pedido. (T/n) alzo una ceja y sonrió algo divertido.

—Rufus ya me había ofrecido ir

—Oh.

—También Zack pero aún no sé, no me gusta eso de tener que escoger a uno, más que todo porque los quiero a los tres... No te hagas ideas raras—advirtió y Sephiroth lucia bastante frustrado—Más tarde te digo, después de mí amada siesta. —y por fin pudo salir de la oficina. Sephiroth se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, debió suponer que eso pasaría, la envidia casi enferma de que (T/n) escogiera a Rufus o al cachorro le estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Se sentía como especie de adolescente hormonado, todo lo que involucrase un acercamiento a ella le ponía de los nervios ¿Sería normal?

* * *

—Lo siento, pensé que Sephiroth estaría aquí—se restregó el ojo, apoyándose de la puerta—Aunque... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Problemas en mi habitación y—bostezo, tapándose la boca con una mano, el cabello desordenado y pocas prendas, dormir por 5 horas seguidas había sido la gloria—problemas con el hormonal que tenemos por general.

— ¿Hormonal?

—Chiste interno. Para que querías hablar con él, puedo decírselo cuando venga—ofreció rascándose un poco la cabeza, si Angeal no aparecía probablemente estuviera durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

—Tan solo para recordarle que debe asistir a la dichosa fiesta, no tiene escapatoria así como yo tampoco—bufo, al parecer Angeal tampoco era del tipo que disfrutara estos eventos pomposos, pero siendo un 1st Class tenía la obligación, (T/n) suponía que esto era un poco más del estilo de Génesis, después de todo era como un Pavo Real, gustando de lucirse siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

—Lo sabe, me invito para ir como su acompañante—Angeal le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Lo... hizo?—se mostró completamente incrédulo ante aquella información, (T/n) asintió con la cabeza—Pero Zack también lo hizo—entrecerró los ojos.

—No es algo que me guste a decir verdad, en un principio pensaba ir sola y ya, pero Rufus también me invito, estoy pensando en no ir con ninguno—admitió, lo de aceptar y rechazar a los demás no era algo que le gustase, se vería como una especie de vanidosa que tomaba al más guapo o algo por el estilo.

—Ya veo. Sería tan solo una entrada, no tienes por qué comerte mucho la cabeza, aparte es una fiesta larga, siendo como era dudo que te guste quedarte quieta en una mesa.

—No es un Bar, es un salón, con bailes de salón y música de hace quinientos años, no es como que pueda ir a mis anchas por completo—se rio algo penosa, a decir verdad ambos estaban platicando muy casualmente a pesar de estar en la puerta de una habitación.

—Puedes bailar con los tres entonces, no hay mayor complicación, los tres quieren ser tus fieles esclavos—se burló secamente, (T/n) le miro raro, aquel comentario fue un poco extraño. —Aunque tomando en cuenta a cada uno... y aun si suena a traición deberías ir con Sephiroth

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Siempre ha sido muy cerrado, que ahora este tan colaborativo en una interacción social con alguien es sorprendente, hay algo ahí, estoy seguro. Parece estar muy conectado contigo, es algo mínimo pero tal vez lo aprecie.

(T/n) suspiro, no es como que hubiese hecho algo para que el peli plata sintiera esa afinidad con ella, solo habían pasado ratos juntos, en su mayoría de trabajo y nada más. Se despidió de Angeal y volvió a entrar a la habitación, era tan solo un poco más grande que la suya, de resto era completamente igual, quitando que a todas luces Sephiroth no tenía intención alguna de decorar como ella lo había hecho, se acostó en la enorme cama, que tenía el aroma de Sephiroth impregnado, varonil como se podía esperar de él.

— ¿Porque soy tan necia...?—se reprochó a si misma con la cara metida en la almohada, podía simplemente decirle que si de una puta vez a Sephiroth pero no, su maldita forma de ser le hacía negarse a ser algo más tan pronto.

* * *

— ¿Que vas a usar mañana?—Miro a (T/n), ambos con la mejor pinta de estar recién levantados por la cabellera desordenada, falta de muchas prendas y los ojos entrecerrados. Dejo el café que se había hecho en la mesa, bostezando.

—Un traje cualquiera, no es como que me importe mucho como me vean, me prohibieron llevar el uniforme— (T/n) rió suavemente, no se podía imaginar porque -sarcásticamente hablando-. Sephiroth la miro servirse café en una taza— ¿A que vino la pregunta?

—Debo ir a comprarme un vestido, si tu no llamar la atención para que hacerlo yo—el peli plata, casi como si se estuviera volviendo costumbre con sus conocidos, le miró como si le hubiera otra cabeza.

— ¿Eso quiere decir...?

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para entender—se sentó en la mesa, literalmente sobre la tabla de la mesa—Aunque no esperes que este toda la noche pegada a ti, quizás baile con Rufus o algo así...

—Me doy por satisfecho—sonrió cínico, esa sonrisita que tenía siempre que se sentía ganador y victorioso—Pero no tienes por qué limitarte, usa lo que quieras.

—Si tu no quieres resaltar no tengo porque hacerlo yo, mas considerando que destacas por este pequeñísimo detalle—tomo uno d los mechones que conformaba el particular flequillo del peli plata, el Oji verde resoplo. —Sin contar que eres un maldito titán de casi dos metros.

—Y tu una pulga crecida— (T/n) hizo una especie de puchero—Ya me imagino que usarás tacones—tomo la taza dando el último trago a su café, (T/n) hizo lo mismo, poniéndose el cabello sobre el hombro.

—Obviamente.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo por novena vez, el día había pasado rapidísimo, casi ni tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de ese tiempo sin preocupación alguna. Ni que se hable el día anterior, ir a comprar el vestido, hablar con Zack y Rufus, el rubio se lo tomo normal, diciendo que le debía el baile, el cachorro pues... Su lloriqueo solo termino al prometerle una pieza -aunque sentía que moriría si Zack era hiperactivo hasta en eso-. Sephiroth pues... Jamas lo había visto tan vago, parecía incluso relajado, una faceta bastante extraña en él, más aun con la guerra que tenían encima y por la cual tenían ese problema social en primer lugar. Décima vez viéndose en el espejo, debió escoger otro vestido.

—Estas lis-

La pregunta murió antes de ser completada, ver al general sin su uniforme habitual era un tanto extraño, casi tanto como que no estuviera mostrando medio pecho por culpa del traje -ese desgraciado traje que le quedaba de mil maravillas-, el cabello normalmente suelto, carencia de guantes y un simple anillo de plata. Parpadeo varias veces.

— ¿Tan mal esta?

—No, solo... esperaba otra cosa—admitió, no que estuviese desilusionado ni nada, tan solo esperaba algo un poco mas ¿colorido? No había forma de estar seguro, sin embargo no negaría que le encantaba como se veía. El vestido negro contrastando con su apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, el cabello recogido perfectamente exceptuando el pequeño fleco y apenas un pequeño mechón fuera, los tacones altos con los cuales podía simular una altura un poco más normal.

—Debí escoger otro, parece que iré a un velorio—resoplo dándose la vuelta y viéndose la espalda.

—Yo creo que está bien—se acercó a ella— ¿No usaras collar?

—Está en la mesa de noche, el que tiene forma de meteoro—indico frunciendo el ceño frente al espejo, no debió hacerle caso a Zack cuando le pregunto sobre el color. Cloud le había dicho que el quedaba genial cuando se lo probó. Vio la cadena pasar en frente suyo y por el reflejo noto a Sephiroth poniendo el colgante—Bueno, al menos no resalto.

—Define resaltar—dijo burlón, podía ser algo muy notorio a su propia manera—Angeal, Cloud y Zack están afuera esperándonos, tenemos que llegar casi todos en fila, Cloud está ahí solo porque le insististe sobre venir.

—Mi pobrecito iba a estar encerrado toda la noche otra vez, quiero que se divierta un poco—la sonrisa cariñosa en tu rostro por mencionar a Cloud causo ciertos estragos en la parte más primitiva del cerebro del general—Quizás bailar, presentarle a algunas personas...

—Esta grandecito, podrá hacerlo solo—sonrió falsamente—Vamos.

— ¿Quieres que te ate el cabello? Una trenza no te quedaría mal—Sephiroth parpadeo repetidamente

—Supongo que... estaría bien...—dijo algo dudoso, sentándose en la cama, no pasaron ni dos minutos, después de todo era algo muy sencillo, (T/n) puso la trenza de cabello plateado ene l hombro del hombre.

—Ahora si podemos irnos—casi dando pequeños saltitos abrió la puerta de la habitación—Wow... Ahora comprendo de donde salieron los clubes—comento viendo a los hombres que habían esperado fuera. Ver a Zack peinado era algo simplemente espectacular, Angeal sin lucir como un luchador de mala leche y Cloud como el niño bonito que era con aquel costoso traje puesto, una perfecta maravilla.

—Tú también te ves bien—elogió Angeal, Zack estaba con la cara colorada y Cloud evitaba hacer contacto visual, era bastante adorable esto de parte del rubio. Sephiroth salió de la habitación.

—Ahora... vamos al infierno político, puedo decir que fue casi un honor conocerlos a todos ustedes— (T/n) no pudo tragarse al risa, a veces podía ser dramático y lo peor del casos que Angeal le seguía el juego. En uno de los tantos pisos del enorme edificio de Shinra se estaba haciendo la gran y pomposa fiesta llena de típica gente superficial, rica y que vivía en su mundo de giles, nada que no se conociera o supiera, al menos en su caso, Cloud se veía más nervioso, siendo de pueblo esto era como entrar en otra dimensión.

—Tranquilo... Si no prestas atención a lo que dices y comes cuanto puedas estarás bien—aconsejo, Cloud rio un poco, de forma tímida a su mentora.

El primero en entrar fue Angeal, siendo casi rodeado al momento de poner un solo pie, el SOLDIER era bastante conocido a pesar de no ser considerado el héroe como Sephiroth, Zack iba junto a él pero se escabullo como pudo de los políticos y fue hasta donde se encontraban los turcos aprovechando las bebidas gratis -no como que ellos pagaran gastos de esto de todas formas-. Sephiroth parecía estar preparando mentalmente para entrar.

Entrar fue un poco incomodo porque literalmente todo el mundo se les quedo viendo, Cloud había casi huido junto a Zack, no lo culpaba, ser analizado hasta el último cabello.

—Podría ser peor—intento convencer a Sephiroth y a sí misma, aun cuando el peli plata le miraba queriendo darle una clara señal de querer destruir todo el lugar.

—Oh, Sephiroth.

—Olvídalo, no puede ser peor. Me voy con Rufus—sentencio, no iba a soportar una conversación con Scarlett, al verla se quedó un poco tiesa... Como era de esperarse, la rubia tenía un traje muy entallado de color rojo, definiendo cada curva de su piel, el maquillaje resaltando su belleza y los altos tacones con los cuales si le sacaba una cabeza de altura -maldecía su enanismo-

—Si yo me muero, tú te vienes conmigo—dijo apretando la mano de la chica. A su alrededor se encontraban Scarlett, Heidegger, el Señor Shinra y Rufus -maldito traidor que no se pudo mantener lejos-

—Veo que vino bien acompañado general Gyaja-ja-ja—su risa no le sorprendió, solo hizo una mueca, honestamente nunca había estado frente a frente con el... y ojala se hubiera podido quedar así.

—Otra vez la risa de caballo—escucho gruñir a Rufus—Nos alegra su asistencia, la de ambos—resalto sonriéndole a (T/n)

—Es un gusto estar aquí en estos tiempos tan... difíciles—sonrió falsamente, disimulando lo que pensaba de la pomposa fiesta, seguía pensando que aún no era el momento para algo así.

—Qué mejor que disfrutar con la tranquilidad de los que pagan las cuotas de Mako—se regocijo el Sr. Shinra, Sephiroth rodo los ojos, el comentario había tardado en llegar. —Y con su asistencia no queda duda de que todos estarán aún más calmados.

—Si usted lo dice...

—Aunque con esta acompañante tan... sombría no me sorprendería que piensen que algo va mal—comento Scarlett, (T/n) no dijo nada mientras ella seguía hablando, de que servía seguirle la corriente a la que de seguro intentaba dejarla en ridículo, lo peor del caso es que Scarlett era mayor que ella.

—Aún estamos en Guerra, no me da mucho animo a usar ropa especialmente colorida—dijo con calma—Iré a hablar con Tseng, los veo luego—se despidió caminando -o más huyendo- hacia donde se encontraban Reno, Zack, Cloud y compañía.

Con ellos la cosa fluyo mejor, hablando de cualquier tontería e intenso que Cloud se integrase a la conversación, el pobre era tan tímido que apenas y se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca, Sephiroth por su parte parecía querer clavarle la Masamune a Scarlett por lo molesta que estaba siendo, estando con Angeal para al menos no sentir tanto fastidio. La banda dejo de tocar una melodía tan suave de fondo, comenzando con una más animada con al cual algunos comenzaron a bailar en medio del gran salón.

Una mano a su lado le hizo voltear, el peli plata con la clara invitación de ir a bailar aun cuando no es como que se le diera de maravilla. Levantándose de donde estaba tomo su mano, con una sonrisa divertida y sintiéndose observada por quienes charlaban con ella hace un momento. Puso su mano en el hombro de Sephiroth, iniciando el acelerado baile de salón, podía decir que Rufus le enseño bien a bailar y al General no se le daba mal.

— ¿Así que bailarina también?—dijo burlón, dándole una vuelta a la misma vez que las demás parejas.

—De que serviría no poder hacer las mejores cosas de la vida—se jacto poniendo de nuevo la mano en el hombro del hombre—Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan diestro en esto, mu general.

—Sirvo para algo más que matar—a pesar de ser una simple broma por el modo en el que conversaban, podía ser algo sumamente triste y cruel desde el punto de vista de Sephiroth, dejando a (T/n) pensativa a pesar de seguir bailando con él.

 _Sirvo para algo más que Matar_. Esa frase era tan contraria a lo que muchos habían dicho, la creencia general acerca de lo SOLDIERS es que solo tenía una razón única para vivir y era matar, tal como hacia la compañía que los fundó. La música terminó, comenzando una un poco más calmada, pegándose ligeramente al peli plata por el agarre de este.

—No sé porqué pero... Me siento incomodo de que todos nos estén mirando en este momento—murmuro, (T/n) miro el panorama, aun los que bailaban estaban con su vista fija en ellos, como si fueran lo más interesante de todo el planeta—Me gustaría hacer esto alguna otra vez, estando solos.

—No estaría mal. Disfrutar solos como una pareja y sin mirones que hablaran mucho sobre esto —pego la cabeza del pecho de Sephiroth, el latido calmado y constante le tranquilizaba con creces. La melodía terminó, casi demasiado pronto, antes de que iniciara la siguiente un toque en el hombro de (T/n) le hizo voltear.

—EH...—no estaba muy seguro de que decir, Sephiroth bufo, saliendo de la pista y dando a la pareja bailando. El rubio seguía colorado hasta las orejas.

—No te avergüences, es lindo que quieras bailar—afirmo sonriéndole con cariño—Tal vez Sephiroth te odié un poco pero nada más.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó bajando un poco la mirada, sin llegar a fijar la vista en el pecho.

—Tranquilo Cloud, no estoy molesta ni nada, aprecio que quieras bailar conmigo. Eres mi lindo Chocobo—Cloud apretó los labios, un poco desilusionado por ser tan solo un "Lindo Chocobo" para la que en su mente debería de ser tan sólo su mentora

* * *

Dormir, era una de sus actividades favoritas, poder estar con la mente despejada y entrando en la parte más profunda de su subconsciente, sin embargo esta vez era... Verde.

No sabía si estaba soñando, se sentía demasiado real, demasiado vivido. Su alrededor verde, no le permitía ver claramente, intentando caminar pero sin poder lograrlo, alzar las manos hacia el frente y chocar contra un cristal, golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas sin ninguna clase de resultado, como si no bastara, abrir la boca para gritar y tan solo llenarse la boca de aquella sustancia.

Su piel ardía, dolía, esto en sus pulmones era insoportable, igual, todo seguía siendo de un puro y brillante color verde.

—¡GAAH!—se despertó en un violenta horcajada, corriendo hacia el baño y comenzando a vomitar, al poco rato de estar ahí sintió unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

—Supongo que tanto champagne te cayó mal—el tono somnoliento y la forma en que arrastraba las palabras dejaba ver que le había despertado. Se limpió la boca con un poco de papel higiénico, levantándose.

—No fue eso... Fue... olvídalo—resoplo, había sido un sueño extraños, habían abundado en toda su vida pero no tenía mayor cosa, solo era una pesadilla, una demasiado sentida. Sephiroth que tenía el cabello cómicamente despelucado se dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo al sofá -que no pregunten por la extensa pelea de quien dormiría en el sofá-. (T/n) tomo su mano— ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

— ¿Y eso?—estaba somnoliento, pero tampoco estaba tan tonto.

—Estupidez de niña de 5 años—era la única explicación que encontraba. Sephiroth solo termino de caminar y se dejó casi caer en la cama durmiéndose apenas la toco, la fiestecita los dejo agotados, más que todo en volverse expertos en el tema de fingir comodidad en un entorno tan... lleno de víboras, no como que no supieran pero Jamas llegaría a ser algo normal. Se acostó al otro lado de la cama, casi tirando la sabana para arroparlo a él y durmiéndose casi al instante.

Sin embargo, la última noche tranquila que tendrían de ahora en adelante.


End file.
